


Expensive Sushi

by A_CHoline



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And More Fluff, Barebacking, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends Supporting Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Re-Meet Cute, Rimming, Rutting, finding happiness, no crazy exes to find here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_CHoline/pseuds/A_CHoline
Summary: AU where Patrick and Rachel are engaged when they moved to Elmdale. Both start to realize that their sacrifices for making each other happy are effed up. Patrick and Rachel support each other through new relationships. Stevie and David support each other through new relationships.David and Patrick find their way one another and develop a business and romantic relationship. Stevie and Rachel develop a friendship that has the potential to lead to more than friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: The beginning of this work deals with people who are unhappy, bordering on depressed, surviving in a long term relationship with no romantic love. Slowly they find their way to happier, healthier platonic and romantic relationships. 
> 
> All work is unbeta'd. 
> 
> I wrote this all in about two days after it had been stewing in my brain for months. The work is nearly completed. I'll post all chapters over the next several days.

The past few weeks of fall have been dreary. The transition from fall to winter always puts Patrick in a funk. Maybe it’s because he has seasonal affective disorder or maybe because it always reminds him of the fall when he and Rachel broke up for the umpteenth time just before Patrick started his MBA. It’s a bittersweet memory. It’s bittersweet because while he felt free for the first time in years he also felt guilty for hurting Rachel. He also felt embarrassed that he failed at managing the loneliness that came along with such freedom.

\----

_Four years earlier…_

The first month of graduate courses were busy, but not as bad as Patrick expected. He spent a few years of high school and undergrad working his way up to an assistant manager position at a Rose Video. It was his store manager that encouraged him to seek out more for himself so he saved up and decided to pursue a one-year MBA program at the University of Toronto. A five hour drive away from the small town he grew up in. And five hours away from Rachel and all the expectations he didn’t think he actually wanted anymore. In the weeks leading up to his move to Toronto he finally had a talk with Rachel and told her he needed a break. Of course she agreed with tears in her eyes and wishing him all the best because she knew he’d come back to her. He always did.

Patrick Brewer was a practical man. He knew how to manage his time and he knew what he needed to do to be successful…in school and in business. He had made some friends with fellow students and he had even secured a part-time position working at an investment management company. Patrick enjoyed networking and enjoyed meeting new people. There was enough on his plate to distract him from the things in which he hadn’t been so successful. Things like Rachel. Rachel would text him occasionally to check in or update him about the latest town gossip. He would text back a thumbs up or a smiley face emoji, but never more than that for fear it would lead to talking about getting back together. No matter how many new contacts he made, how much schoolwork he had to complete, or projects assigned to him at his job, he would still feel lonely when he came back to the room he was renting. He chalked it all up to missing Rachel and missing their friendship. He decided to try a little harder to focus on school and shove all those other feelings as far away as possible.

The investment company he worked for was hosting a party at an art gallery downtown to celebrate a new account. He didn’t normally go to these kinds of events, but it was just after he submitted a big mid-term project for his risk management course and he was in need of some time to loosen up and relax. After chewing on a few pieces of some expensive looking sushi and two generously poured gin & tonics from the open bar, Patrick found himself wandering the exhibits in the gallery and staring blankly at a large, thin horizontal canvas with various abstract spirals in black and white with a red strobe light projecting light on it in random bursts and patterns. Suddenly he realized there was a presence next to him that asked “What are you feeling?” Patrick regarded the tall and striking man wearing an equally abstract black sweater with a ladder of horizontal white stripes. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his face was accented by a set of expressive eyebrows, polished cheekbones, and a purposeful shadow of dark stubble.

After a moment, Patrick managed to clear his throat and mumble “P-pardon?”

The man asked again and now with a smile that made his dark eyes sparkle, “What are you feeling? You looked so focused on this work and I wanted to know how it made you feel because--”

“Lost and dizzy.” Patrick blurted out before the man could finish. His face now showing the shock of what he had just admitted to this stranger.

“Oh. Okay.” the man breathed out with a soft voice and gentle smile. “I was going to say that I wanted to know how it made you feel because I haven’t been able to explain to the artist why it hasn’t sold yet. But you’ve given me an answer I can actually use. No one wants to have a seizure-inducing painting in their home.”

“Mmm. Yes, you’ll probably want to put a warning label on that.” Patrick replied with a growing smile as he began to notice more about the handsome man looking back at him.

“I’m David. This is my gallery and I’ll get right on that. You’re here with the party? You don’t seem like one of the regular suits.” David replied as he eyed the dark wash denim and blue button-down Patrick was wearing.

“Patrick.” He gestured to himself “And yep. I’m just working for the company part-time while I’m in graduate school. I needed a night away from my chatty landlord and could really use a coma-inducing experience to shake things up.” Patrick replied in jest.

“Oh! I’d kill for a good coma right now!” David said dramatically and in a tone that may have suggested he wasn’t completely joking.

The two men continued to walk through the gallery chatting and teasingly joking back and forth. Patrick talked about moving from a small town to the city and David talked about all the city had to offer. They made their way back to the front of the gallery stopping by the bar to refill drinks before finding some large objects that Patrick didn’t realize were seats until David began to sit down and motioned for Patrick to join him.

They were interrupted a while later by a young woman who needed David to take a phone call. David excused himself and asked Patrick with a smile that highlighted two mesmerizing dimples “My assistant needs help being an assistant. Please stay. I’ll just be a minute and I’ll be right back.” Patrick smiled back and said politely, “Of course.”

As David walked away Patrick noticed the tight black jeans that David was wearing and found the way in which David moved across the room to be almost hypnotic. The thought stirred something in him and he looked at his watch and realized that he had spent two hours talking with David without realizing it. Most of the party had disbanded and only a few folks were left as the bar rang last call. Should he leave? Was it okay for him to wait around for David? Why did he spend so much of his time with David? Sure, he’d been looking to make friends, but something felt different and comfortable about talking with David.

A half hour had passed since David stepped away and the gallery was starting to empty out and Patrick found himself awkwardly sitting alone as the bartender was the last to leave. Should he continue to wait? Had David forgotten about him? Should he go look for David? Why was he so concerned about David? Why was he paralyzed and unsure of what these last few hours really meant? Just as Patrick began to spiral he heard David’s voice getting closer and could tell he was still talking on the phone.

He heard David say, “Eww, Alexis. I don’t need this right now. I have a sweet little button waiting for me that I would love to unbutton.”

Patrick panicked. David had been flirting with him and thought Patrick was flirting back. Wait, had he been flirting? It was all too much to process and he’d had too much to drink. Was he drunk? He didn’t feel drunk. What was happening?

When David entered the front of the gallery it was empty. Patrick was gone.

\----

_Present day…_

Patrick and Rachel moved to Elmdale last year. Patrick had taken a job with a local government agency that manages small business and rural development grants. Rachel quickly settled in to a job as an office assistant for a fabric manufacturing company. They rented a two-bedroom duplex that the landlord vaguely suggested that a murder may have occurred in, but it was plenty of room and affordable.

They had been engaged for almost three years now and Rachel stopped asking about when they would get married even before they moved to Elmdale. It was the longest they had gone without breaking up and all that mattered to Rachel is that they were together. If he was happy with where they were then she could be happy.

Rachel had found a few new friends in Elmdale and she desperately wished that Patrick would find some new friends and more than just “work friends” that would occasionally go out for drinks. Rachel was delighted when Patrick finally decided to join a recreation league baseball team because it gave Patrick a chance to meet new people and it gave her a few evenings per week alone.

She wasn’t sure why she felt like that time away from Patrick was important, but she knew she wanted him to have something of his own. If she was being honest with herself, which she wasn’t most of the time, she needed that time to to find pleasure with herself. Patrick had a history of problems with maintaining an erection that only seemed to be getting worse since they got engaged. There were other ways he found to pleasure her, but it wasn’t satisfying that she rarely got to bring him to orgasm, so they just didn’t have sex very often, if at all. A glass of wine and her trusty vibrator was all she needed to get through the week.

Rachel was first introduced to Stevie Budd after Stevie had called in to order “the cheapest off-white bed linens you make with a thread count just high enough to withstand industrial washing.” After a laugh and a few questions, Rachel had placed the order for the Rosebud Motel and asked Stevie if she was interested in attending their semi-annual remnant sale where they sold all of the overstock, odd-sized, and mis-colored items at deep discounts. Stevie remarked, “Oh. Definitely count me in. That sounds completely on brand for one of my long-term residents. He’ll hate it and it will be amazing. I could use a new cover for my old couch anyways.” Rachel gave Stevie details for the event the following week and told her, “I’ll be sure to point you to all of the exciting neon florals.”

Patrick was attending a business seminar the day of the sale and Rachel was roped in to working the event, but at least she would get some overtime pay. A young woman in a comfy plaid shirt with long brown hair approached her asking about neon florals. She was there with a man who had a horrified expression on his face that was punctuated with thick brows and a wave of dark hair that defied gravity.

“You must be Stevie!” Rachel said with delight.

“In the flesh.” Stevie deadpanned.

“Flesh would describe the color of these pillow shams quite precisely.” said the man as he lifted up the offending item to show the two women.

Rachel looked at Stevie with a wide grin and introduced herself. “I’m Rachel. We spoke the other day. Your order should arrive in a few weeks, but feel free to look around and let me know if I can help. Those pillow shams also come in a pink tiger print if you’re interested.”

Stevie beamed at Rachel and then looked to David who’s face contorted in to even greater disgust saying, “Oh my god. I can’t. This is all so…incorrect! I’ll be waiting in the car. Thankssomuch.”

David walked away clearly towards the snack stand and not the car.

“That’ll keep him entertained for a while.” Stevie said to Rachel.

“He’s something.” Rachel replied.

“Indeed. That’s David Rose for you.” As Stevie smiled fondly at David ordering no less than three varieties of chips.

Rachel walked around the warehouse with Stevie and helped her pick out a floral and skeleton bone fleece fabric that could serve as a show-stopping conversation piece and cover for her sofa. Rachel gathered together Stevie’s order and told her to “enjoy your one-of-a-kind purchase!”

“We certainly will.” Stevie winked at Rachel before walking away to gather David.

Rachel felt like she would definitely like to get to know Stevie a bit better. She had just finished reading a Buzzfeed listicle about how important it was to have a sarcastic best friend. Stevie could totally be that for her.

On the way home Rachel received a text from Patrick that he would be home late due to the conference and not to wait for him for dinner. Once she got home she popped in a frozen dinner in the microwave and poured herself a glass of white wine and hooked up her phone to the speakers to play the latest Hozier album.

After eating, she poured another glass of wine and decided to take a long soak in the tub. She leaned her head against the back of the tub and relaxed into the warmth surrounding her. She closed her eyes and smiled at the memory of meeting Stevie and David that day. Stevie’s smile and wink were mischievous and Rachel was curious to know what else Stevie hid behind that grin.

Rachel’s hands slipped between her thighs and she began to rub circles against her now pulsing clitoris. Thoughts of Stevie’s long hair and playful smile danced through her mind as her fingers started moving more rapidly. She imagined Stevie’s wide and wicked mouth all over her body. As she felt the tingle begin in her center and move all the way to her toes she opened her eyes widely and came faster and harder than she’d ever had before on her own or even with a partner. She suddenly realized what she had done and felt both a sense of relief at having wrapped herself in pleasure and a sense of shame knowing that it wasn’t thoughts of Patrick that brought that pleasure.

She thought aloud, “Hmm. That was different.” as she rinsed off. She stepped in front of the mirror as she dried off and examined her own body.

She was still spotted with goose flesh from the arousal. She brushed out her long red hair, stopped and looked at herself in the mirror once again and questioned “I should tell Patrick?”

“Tell Patrick what?” and Rachel looked over to see Patrick standing at the door of the bathroom with a curious look, averting his eyes from her naked body, and holding her robe in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Rachel finally have a real talk about what it means to be happy.

“Oh. I didn’t hear you were home. Umm. Does this mole look funny to you?” Rachel pointed to a freckle on her shoulder.

Patrick helped her slip on her robe and looked at the spot. “I’m not sure. You should get it checked out if you’re worried.”

It wasn’t lost on her that he seemed to show no interest in her naked body. Maybe she _should_ tell him about her getting off to thoughts of a woman.

They both walked towards the bedroom and Patrick began to undress and change in to pajamas. Rachel watched Patrick carefully and wondered how long it had been since Patrick had derived any true pleasure from sex.

“Patrick.” Rachel gently spoke his name.

He looked over his shoulder with a “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Rach.” Patrick gave her a genuine but tired smile.

She continued to watch him as she readied herself for bed. The lines of his face looked worn. She thought to herself that maybe they both yearned for something more.

“Are you happy?” she suddenly announced.

Patrick slowly turned and walked towards her. He held her hands and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know. Is it?” she volleyed back.

Patrick’s eyes searched her face. She stared back at him begging him to see what she was really asking. The truth looking back at him spoke volumes. The worry and panic in his face slowly turned to sadness and the corners of his eyes began to well up. She felt herself begin to tear up and they embraced one another tightly as they sobbed. 

After what seemed like an eternity of crying and holding each other they finally began to loosen their grip on each other and breathe. Rachel started explaining to Patrick all of the emotions she had over the last three years feeling like their relationship was never moving forward. She was stuck not knowing what to do for fear of pushing him away and that she no longer knew what to do to make him happy. She even admitted to him that she enjoyed the times they were apart more than the time they spent together. Just as she was about to tell him that she had started thinking of other people, never mind that “people” was one woman in particular, he stopped her.

“Rach. I thought I was doing all of this” he gestured between the two of them “the engagement, the job, because it made you happy.”

“I don’t think _this_ is what happy is supposed to feel like, Patrick.”

“You deserve more than _this,_ Rachel.”

“You do, too, you know.” Rachel hesitated thinking this may the only truth-telling moment she gets from Patrick for the foreseeable future. “Patrick, we both need to be with people who make us whole. Who make us feel good and right.” Rachel was looking down and wringing her hands as she nervously spoke, “I think I need time. I need time to find out if that person is another man…or, or a w-woman.”

Patrick stiffened and looked at Rachel with wide eyes. He held her hands and as she felt him begin to relax she looked up into his warm eyes. “Rachel, you are my best friend. I love you and I will be here for you always.”

Rachel looked back at him with tears beginning to flood her eyes once more. She felt a peace and freedom in her soul that she hadn’t felt in a very very long time. She only hoped Patrick was feeling the same sense of freedom and relief. They held each other and whispered comforting words to each other. Both fell asleep in each others arms knowing this time was different and this would be the last time they broke up.

Over the next few weeks Patrick moved his things in to the spare room and besides sleeping in separate rooms nothing much changed about their daily routines. They had been roommates for a lot longer than they’d realized and the air between them felt much more relaxed. Years of familiar companionship had muddied the waters of romantic and platonic love. Rachel and Patrick found they even talked more to one another now than when they first moved to Elmdale. Both enjoyed their jobs and had no plans of leaving Elmdale.

About a month after what Rachel referred to as their ‘conscious uncoupling’ Rachel noticed that the Rosebud Motel order had been completed. Rachel felt herself blush at knowing she would have an excuse to talk to Stevie again. She rang up the motel and was disappointed that she had to leave a message:

“Hi, um, Rachel this is Stevie. Oh, oh my god. I mean this is Rachel and I’m calling for Stevie. Again, this is Rachel. I have your order. Please call me back. Me, Rachel. With the sheets.”

Rachel dropped the phone as soon as she hung up. She put her face in her hands in embarrassment and spoke to herself, “Well. That went well.”

For the next several hours every time the phone rang Rachel would get nervous with anticipation. The rest of the day went by with no return call from Rosebud Motel. Just before she closed up the office she heard a knock at her door. There was Stevie with her knowing smile and clever remarks, “Thought I’d pop on by to pick up that order and see if you had any extra remnants of neon floral I can give David to patch the expensive holes in his jeans. A drive to Elmdale also seemed like way more fun than watching Mr. Rose figure out how to get the printer that’s older than me to print in color.”

A timid “Hi.” Is all that Rachel could squeak out in response.

Stevie broke the awkward silence, “So…about those sheets.”

“Oh, yes. Sheets. Let me call down to the warehouse.” Rachel rang the warehouse but they had already closed up and no one was there to process the pick-up.

“Sorry, the warehouse staff is gone for the day. How about I set up a delivery for tomorrow?” Rachel said apologetically.

“Sure. Sure. Just call my cell instead of the hotel. The tapes in the voicemail recorder are getting old and harder to find to replace.” Stevie picked up a pen from Rachel’s desk and gently lifted Rachel’s hand to her face and scrolled out her phone number on the back of Rachel’s hand.

“Thanks.” Rachel breathed out as a blush spread across the apples of her cheeks.

Stevie smiled that same mischievous grin that was stuck on Rachel’s mind for weeks since she first met Stevie. As she walked out the door she turned to Rachel and said “Best wishes.” 

When Rachel got home she immediately locked herself in the bathroom and took a very long, very hot shower. After she and Patrick officially ended things romantically she no longer held back when it came to how often she masturbated or who she thought about as she climaxed. She pretty much exclusively thought about women now. Stevie was a frequent flyer in her dreams and a whole new world opened up in her fantasies when she finally decided it was okay for her to watch lesbian porn.

She purchased a new waterproof vibrator last week and it had already seen quite a bit of action since it was delivered. She stood in the shower with one foot on the edge of the tub and held the small, purple vibrator between her legs as warm water washed over her. She pressed her forearm against the wall of the shower and rested her head on her forearm to brace herself as she felt the vibrations build up the sweet tension inside her.

She was wet and hot and whining. She slipped her fingers inside and tasted what was being drawn out of her by thoughts of another woman. Thoughts of Stevie. The thin shirts she wore under those plaid button downs didn’t hide the perfect breasts that Rachel longed to grasp and suckle. Rachel shifted so that the vibrator pulsed directly on her clit and within seconds she was shaking and collapsed sitting on the floor of the shower clouded in steam. “Fffffuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait. I'll probably end up posting all of the chapters over the next few days. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie meets Rachel again. David and Stevie talk about feelings.

When Stevie got back from fixing the clogged toilet in Room 4 she entered the office to find David and Alexis giggling about something. They both looked at her as she entered the room and continued to smile and laugh.

“Soooo…Steee-vee.” Alexis waved her paws in the air to exaggerate her name. “It sounds like you have a cute l’il package waiting for you.” The strange comment was followed by an attempt to wink knowingly at the word ‘package.’

Stevie looked to David for a hint.

“Sounds like you’ve managed to fluster a delicate white wine with red hair.” Said David with a teasing grin.

“What are you talking about, David?” Stevie responded trying to hide the glimmer of excitement percolating beneath her tough exterior.

“Aww, poor thing. Doesn’t even know she’s got a little crushy crush.” Alexis whimpered playfully.

“Again, what are you two talking about?”

David knitted his brows together and leaned over the desk to press play on the voicemail recorder. David and Alexis inspected Stevie for any sign of a reaction as she listened to the message that Rachel left. Stevie was good at hiding her emotions from most people, but David knew her better than that.

Stevie looked at David and Alexis looking back at her. “What? She was wearing a ring. She’s not in to me like that.”

“Okay.” Sensing that Stevie needed a moment to process the message left for her, David dragged Alexis out of the office and off to lunch with their parents.

Stevie listened to the message a few more times in the back office and smiled to herself. After the fourth time listening to Rachel’s message she was called back to the front desk by a customer who was complaining about the drinks in the machine being too cold.

A few hours later she was changing the sheets in one of the rooms while thinking about what she would say to Rachel when she called back. Maybe she should step out from behind the desk and be bold for once. She walked back towards the main office and could hear Mr. Rose shouting at the printer. She grabbed her keys and told him that she was heading to Elmdale to pick up their order of bed sheets.

Mr. Rose replied, “That’s terrific, Stevie! Maybe by the time you get back I’ll get this blasted thing to work or maybe I’ll show it who the boss is by making it print an order form for a new printer! Hah!”

“Okay, Mr. Rose. You do that.” And Stevie took off towards Elmdale and what else might be waiting for her there.

When Stevie arrived in Elmdale she stopped at the convenience store to get a snack. She was staring at a shelf of mixed nuts convincing herself one more time that this was a good idea. This was a risk worth taking. She walked out of the store without making a purchase, but determined.

Stevie gently rapped on the door of Rachel’s office. She hadn’t realized how much time had passed and that the office was closing soon. When she saw Rachel smile at her she felt a warmth inside of her that was unfamiliar, but welcome nonetheless.

When Rachel picked up the phone to call the warehouse she noticed that Rachel was no longer wearing a ring. After Rachel told Stevie she could have it delivered she decided she would make her move. She picked up the ring-less hand and carefully wrote out her phone number on Rachel’s hand. The ball was in Rachel’s court now.

Stevie texted David before she headed back to Schitt’s Creek:

Stevie: I’m an idiot. I drove to Elmdale and spoke to Rachel.

David: What?!?!! Tell. Me. Everything.

Stevie: Let’s talk when I get back. You + Me + bottle of vodka, yes?

David: Sounds like a regret I’m willing to make.

Stevie: Excellent.

Stevie picked up David on her way back to her apartment. When they walked through the door the first thing David saw was the floral Halloween disaster that adorned Stevie’s sofa.

“Oh my god. If you weren’t my best friend I would burn this in a fire like right now!” David exclaimed with a horrified look on his face.

“Aww, David. I’m glad you like it. That’s what you’re sleeping on tonight. Rachel helped me pick it out.”

David’s eyebrows shot up and then relaxed in to a smile. “So, Rachel. What’s going on there?”

“Nothing.” Stevie looked at David with a flash of frustration. “Nothing. Yet.”

“Mmmhmm” David hummed as his head nodded up and down.

“What?” Stevie grabbed two glasses and the vodka from the freezer. She filled up the glasses and handed one to David.

“I like this for you.” David said with sincerity.

“There’s nothing to like. I don’t even know if she likes me like that.”

David thought to himself that the voice message Rachel left made it pretty obvious she liked Stevie ‘like that.’ He felt excited and nervous for his friend. He knew she’d never been in a relationship with someone other than a man. She had admitted to him a few times that she had thought about women ‘like that’ but had never acted on it.

“But do _you_ like her like that?” David asked pointedly.

“I don’t know! Maybe? It’s just a lot right now. So shut up and drink.” Stevie filled up David’s glass again.

An unknown number of shots later and David began telling Stevie once again about his idea for the General Store.

David began to drabble on dreamily about the store he had described to Stevie more than once, “I drove by a goat farm yesterday and they sell artisanal cheeses that would be perfect for a carefully curated selection of items from farms just like it. The MILFs back in NYC would die for those cheeses. Who am I kidding, I’d die for that cheese. ”

“You’ve told me your idea like a hundred times and I think it’s a good idea. Why don’t you just do it?” Stevie said with exasperation. She’d heard David talk about this idea sooo many times and was growing frustrated that he wouldn’t just do something about it.

“Hmm…sounds like we both need a little motivation to do something outside of our comfort zones.” David said accusingly with one raised brow and a tipsy lopsided grin.

“Let’s make a deal, David.” Stevie’s face took on that mischievous grin that David took as a challenge. David furrowed both brows in question.

Stevie continued, “I’ll ask Rachel out on a date. But only if you file an application to lease the general store and you do it tomorrow. I think your idea is a good one, David. And you know I’m being honest because I’m incapable of faking sincerity.”

David looked at Stevie judging the seriousness of her offer. David waved about his hands and tilted his head back with eyes closed. He breathed out a long sigh and looked at Stevie, “Fine.”

A smile slowly grew across both of their faces. “But you have to come with me to file the lease and I have to witness you asking her out.”

“Deal.” And they shook on it.

“Fuck. This means I have to have an actual business plan, doesn’t it?”

“Yup.” Stevie said as she tipped the bottle upside down. “And we’re out of vodka.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is searching for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick doesn't yet realize that his David from the past is David Rose. I'm assuming that the size of Elmdale and distance from SC is far enough for these two to have avoided seeing each other since Patrick moved to Elmdale.

The morning after Patrick and Rachel had the most important conversation of their lives that led to them admitting their unhappiness to each other, Patrick strapped on his boots and went for a sunrise hike.

Hiking always gave Patrick the time he needed to clear his thoughts and make important decisions. Only now he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to decide. Did no longer being a fiancé mean he had to start dating again right away? No, surely he should spend some time getting to know himself just being ‘Patrick’ and not ‘Patrick and Rachel.’

He needed to talk to his parents, but he worried they wouldn’t understand why he and Rachel decided to split. He worried they would think it was just temporary. After last night he knew they could never go back to being a couple. He didn’t want Rachel to feel like she had to justify their actions to her parents or his parents…or to anyone for that matter. He really did love Rachel and he wanted to protect her from the judgement of others and he wanted her to have her space to find what it was she was looking for.

Patrick found himself thinking about his own future and his own happiness. What would that look like without Rachel? The last time he tried to find himself without her…well he didn’t like thinking about how much of a coward he had been in Toronto.

Every fall he would think about David. Every time he ate expensive sushi he would remember David. He thought about what would have happened if he had stayed and waited for David at the gallery that night. Patrick could still clearly see the expressive face and charming smile he encountered four years ago.

Rachel was honest with him that she wanted to explore a relationship with women. It must mean she had been thinking about it for a time. Maybe thinking about it for just as long as he had been thinking about his own sexuality. He had never told her about his meeting David in Toronto. He had never acted on his attraction to men because he was committed to Rachel. Her happiness and the comfort and assurance he felt with her was more important to him than risking the unknown. Only now he knows that making the decision to do what was comfortable, what was expected of him ended up causing both he and Rachel to suffer.

Patrick had reached the peak of his hike and sat down to wait for the sunrise. He took a few sips of water and chewed down a handful of trail mix as he looked at the horizon. The dawn sunlight shone pink and red as it illuminated the swirls of white clouds. The crisp air filled his lungs and he took a slow exhale.

Patrick Brewer still felt lost and dizzy. He needed to find himself and find something that would calm his thoughts. The vigorous climb of hiking was usually enough to calm him down, but this time he felt even more animated by anxiety.

The overwhelming hum of emotion was starting to surface and Patrick screamed out at the sun rising over the valley below. A nest of birds flew off in the distance and the valley swallowed up his voice.

The cathartic release made Patrick feel a little bit better, but he still felt anxious. He started to make his way back down the trail. About halfway down the trail he stopped to rest and take another sip of water. It was there that he decided his course of action.

He would find David. He would find David and see if those feelings were still there or if he’d let the last four years building David and his adorable dimples up in to an unrealistic fantasy.

Maybe searching for David would help him find his self. Sure, David might not be in Toronto any more or he might be married or he could be still working at the gallery trying to sell that migraine-inducing painting. Even so, Patrick needed to find a way to channel all of his anxiety in to something productive. He had a plan and he knew how to execute a plan.

Rachel wasn’t home when he got back to the duplex. He decided to keep using all that pent up anxiety to start moving his things in to the spare room. Why couldn’t they be roommates? They already split the bills, rotated cleaning duties, alternated cooking meals, and they weren’t likely to find a better deal than the current one.

Patrick settled in to the mini-office and now office-slash-bedroom he had set up in the spare room. After failing to find any information about a Gallery in Toronto run by anyone with the first name David, he sent off an email to one of his former colleagues who was still working at the investment company in Toronto.

_Hi Jerry,_

_It’s been a while! I hope all is well in Toronto. Looks like you just got a big promotion, too! Congrats! _

_I was hoping you could help me with tracking down some information. When the company landed that massive Smith account there was a party at a gallery downtown. Do you remember the name of the gallery? _

Patrick paused. What good reason would he have to go asking about the gallery?

_I’m trying to track down a painting I saw that night and I can’t remember the artist’s name. If you remember the name of the gallery or the owner of the gallery, please let me know. _

_Thanks in advance,_

_PB_

Patrick pressed send before he could second guess himself. He let out a huge breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He caught a whiff of his sweat and realized he was in desperate need of a shower.

Patrick stepped in to the shower and let the warm water spill over his head for a few moments. He began to relax a little as he felt hopeful that he would find some leads on David soon. He washed his hair and lathered his body with the fresh smell of soap. As he reached down to clean himself he suddenly realized he was _very_ relaxed. He tried to ignore the growing erection and quickly rinsed off. As he patted dry it became more difficult to ignore the interest his cock was showing.

Patrick wrapped a towel around his waist and made a bee-line for the bedroom. He paced across the floor and heard his phone ping indicating a new email. He raced over to see that Jerry had already replied to his message. He opened it up and quickly scanned the response.

_Brewer! Glad you reached out. Yep, the promotion came with a big fat raise and Jenny and I just bought a new house. I hear you’re doing great things out there for small businesses. You always were looking out for the little guys. _

_I’ll ask Darryl about the gallery on Monday. He’s the one that plans all those events. All I remember is the Roses were involved with landing that account. _

_Deuces,_

_Jerry_

Patrick collapsed back on to the bed. While it wasn’t bad news, it wasn’t no news. He could wait until Monday.

The throbbing pressure against the towel was becoming too much to ignore. Patrick reached down and palmed at the hardness he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He unwrapped himself from the towel and thumbed at the head of his cock.

He closed his eyes and the first thing that came to mind was a set of dark eyes and a soft mouth smiling at him. He longed to run his fingers through the luxurious raven hair and over the dark five-o-clock shadow. Patrick’s grip tightened and he stroked himself slowly while twirling his thumb around the head. He felt the growing tension in his spine and a sense of pleasure overwhelmed him.

Patrick looked down as he jacked himself and imagined that David’s long fingers were wrapped around him. The pace quickened and moments later he convulsed as he came on to his belly and chest. Aftershocks vibrated through him for several moments after he came.

A wave of calm washed over him as his breathing began to even out. All the tension and anxiety he had felt that morning were very nearly wiped away.

He used his towel to clean the cum off of his chest and hands. He gripped his hair by his hands and shook his head back and forth.

“Where the hell are you, David?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All four of our main characters (Patrick, Rachel, Stevie, and David) meet at once in the next chapter. Chaos and hilarity ensue. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Rachel plan a party. Patrick finally finds David in the most unexpected of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment at the end of this chapter was the first idea that inspired this fic. Everything else was basically written around it. Again, I'm assuming SC is far enough away from Elmdale for Patrick to not have connected all the dots.

Patrick is getting impatient. It’d been three weeks since he started his search for David. Jerry followed up a few days after his first email with more non-information.

_Sorry man, see the message below from Darryl. –J_

_\--_

_Jerry,_

_That party was arranged by the Smiths and they went under just a few months after the Roses. I don’t have any records or venue contact information on my end and I wasn’t working here at the time. I can try to see if I can dig up a contact or old invitation._

_Darryl_

Patrick searches through his old emails and text messages to see if he can find the original invitation and then he remembered that the investment company took away his company email access when he left. He’ll have to wait and hope Darryl finds something he can use.

Patrick decides to call around to a couple other galleries in Toronto for any leads and he quickly learns that art is a very risky business. Apparently there’s a high turnover of gallerists and patrons and no one he speaks to can seem to remember a David from four years ago.

He decided to make one more call yesterday to a modern art museum in Toronto. His inquiry ended when the woman on the phone scoffed at him with arrogance that “you’ll have to be more specific than just “abstract” art, darling.”

Another dead end. Patrick was beginning to feel like he’d never find his David.

The morning after Stevie appeared at Rachel’s work she woke up and stared at the already somewhat faded number on her hand for the millionth time. Did this mean that Stevie was interested? Maybe she was only interested in being friends. Rachel could do friends.

Patrick was already making breakfast when she walked in to the kitchen. “Morning, Rach. Eggs are almost ready.”

“Hey. Thanks, Patrick. I’ll get the plates.”

They sat together quietly eating their eggs and toast, sipping on hot tea, scrolling through their phones.

“How’s work?” Rachel interrupted the silence hoping it might be an opening to tell Patrick about Stevie.

Patrick was a little surprised in Rachel’s interest. “Oh. Umm. Works been busy. There are some vacant storefronts here in town and the General Store in Schitt’s Creek is still vacant. We’ve been trying to find vendors to fill those leases, but it’s been tough drumming up interest that isn’t from a big corporation.” 

“Hmm.” Rachel nodded as she listened.

“Uhh…and how is work for you?” Patrick asked back as he chewed down a bite of dry toast.

“The owner of the Rosebud Motel came by work yesterday. I met her a few weeks ago at that remnant sale when you were at the seminar…the day we…well, you know, weren’t a ‘we’ anymore.” Rachel muttered.

Patrick shifted in his seat. It wasn’t that talk of their split made either of them uncomfortable, but something seemed to be on Rachel’s mind that she needed to say. He waited for her to continue.

“Stevie gave me her number.”

“Oh.” Patrick looked at her with realization “And that’s good?” he questioned.

“I think so. I think I might…she might…I don’t know.” Rachel couldn’t finish any of her thoughts that she wanted to speak.

Patrick set his hand on top of Rachel’s and he looked at her in the eyes, “It’s okay. You can tell me anything you want to tell me. You don’t need to explain yourself to me, or anyone, Rachel.”

Rachel breathed in and was so glad that she and Patrick were still able to maintain a closeness after all that had happened. She continued, “I don’t know if she wants to be friends or if there’s more to it than that.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a friend, Rach.”

“I know. I just don’t know what to do with this number.” She held up her hand for him to see the numbers scrolled out.

Patrick thought for a moment about what he could do to help Rachel. To be there for her in a way that he could actually be there for her.

“How about hosting a dinner thing? We could go out somewhere or hey—the Jays are playing tomorrow night and we could invite some people over to watch the game here and you can invite Stevie? Then you’ll get a chance to talk to her a bit in a more relaxed setting, none of the pressure of a real one-on-one date.”

Rachel was a little shocked at Patrick’s suggestion, but the idea had a lot of merit. “Huh. I guess we could do that. You’ll make that buffalo chicken dip?”

“Of course.”

“Wait. Who else are we going to invite?” Rachel asked.

Patrick thought for a moment. “I could ask Ted from the gym and Susan from work. They are both Jays fans. How about you, anyone else?”

“I guess I could ask Mel at work.” Rachel added.

“Great. I’ll pick up food after work. Can you get the drinks?” Patrick asked as began to make out a grocery list.

“Sure thing. And thanks,” Rachel smiled at Patrick and squeezed his hand “for everything.”

Patrick smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. They gathered the dishes before heading out the door for work.

Rachel spent the entire seven minute drive to work trying to figure out what she would say to Stevie. Once she got to work she realized she needed to arrange the delivery for the Rosebud Motel. She called down to the warehouse to schedule the delivery and had scripted out everything she wanted to say in her head.

Rachel dialed the number Stevie gave her and it rang three times before there was an answer:

“Hello?”

“Hi, Stevie?” Rachel asked.

“Speaking.”

“This is Rachel.”

“Oh…Oh. Ooooh. Rachel, with the sheets.” Stevie tried to sound cool.

What Rachel didn’t know is that David Rose was right next to Stevie while they were walking on their way to Town Hall to drop off David’s lease application for the General Store.

As soon as David heard Stevie say it was Rachel on the line they both froze staring at each other in the middle of the gravel sidewalk. David raised one teasing brow to Stevie and slapped her on the arm mouthing _OH. MY. GOD_.

Rachel tried to sound as professional as possible thinking about business first, “Yes. I just wanted to let you know everything will be delivered by noon today.”

“I’ll be waiting with bated breath for their arrival.” Stevie tried making a joke. David made a face suggesting it was a horrible joke.

Rachel laughed shyly and replied “Yes. I’m positive they will live up to the hype.”

David jabbed at Stevie again and whispered “Go for it! Do it!”

“I’m sure. Do you—“

Stevie was interrupted by Rachel, “Are you—Oh, Sorry. Go ahead.“

“No. You. You go ahead.” Stevie mumbled as David continued to prod at her to get it over with.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Rachel spit out in a jumbled question.

“Oh.” Stevie said surprised and looked at David wide-eyed. David mouthed _What?!!? _Stevie switched the phone to speaker so David would stop poking at her and making wretched faces.

“It’s just we’re, I mean me and my roommate, are having a thing tomorrow night to watch the Jays game. Would you want to come?” Rachel’s confidence wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Huh.” Stevie looked at David with panic. David shook his head up and down rapidly to indicate that she should give an enthusiastic yes.

“If you’re busy I understand. Baseball isn’t for everyone.” Rachel shrank at the lack of response from Stevie in the negative or affirmative.

Stevie asked, “Will there be booze?”

David looked at Stevie and whispered judgingly _Could you be any classier? Booze?_

“That’s highly likely. I’m actually stopping by the Beverage Barn on my way home tonight and can pick up whatever you’d like. Beer? White wine? Red Wine?”

David gave Stevie a knowing lopsided grin.

“I’m not picky. I’ll drink whatever.” Said Stevie as she glared at David.

“So you’ll come!?!?” Rachel said enthusiastically.

“Yes. I’ll be there. Just text me the details and let me know if I can bring anything. And that means something that comes in a can or pre-packaged. I’m sure there’s some plastic cutlery I can dig up.” Stevie offered.

Rachel laughed sweetly, “You don’t have to bring anything, but if you feel inspired to bring something I’m sure it’ll be fine. Even if it is just a broken plastic spork I’m sure we’ll find a use for it.”

“Great. No pressure. I like it.” Stevie said as she smiled at David and took the phone off of speaker. She turned away from David.

“Good. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then. This’ll be fun!”

Stevie breathed out and with just a shade more confidence than she had last night responded, “Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye!”

“Ciao!” Stevie cringed as she hung up the phone. She turned to David. “I just said ‘ciao’ to that person. I’m a fucking idiot.”

David tucked his lips between his teeth to hide a smile and teased Stevie, “Newsflash: that’s not news.”

The two of them continued to walk their walk to Town Hall and dropped off the lease paperwork. Ronnie looked the form up and down and then looked at David up and down. “You sure about this, Skippy?”

David looked over to Stevie who gave him a reassuring nod.

“Yes. I’m sure. It’s a general store. But also a very specific store.” David supplied.

Ronnie grunted with a “Mmmhmm.”

Stevie stepped in, “He wants to get all the local farmers and crafters to sell their stuff there. He’ll make it look all fancy and help both the farmer people and the store make money. Smelly shampoos and soaps, straw baskets—“

David interrupted Stevie’s butchering of his idea, “---Yes, a carefully curated collection of tasteful every day essentials and a smattering of some luxury items.”

“You've actually got an idea I can get behind. You’ll hear from council soon.” It was as close to a compliment that either David or Stevie had ever heard Ronnie say.

“Thanks.” David said softly.

David and Stevie walked out of Town Hall both feeling like they’d really accomplished something that day.

“You still owe me, you know.” David nudged Stevie with his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t ask her out.”

“You never said it had to be a ‘date’ date. Like one-on-one.”

“Ugh. Still. She asked _you_. You didn’t ask _her._” David said in jest.

“Whatever, David.”

“Don’t _whatever_ your way out of this one, Stevie Budd.”

Stevie smiled up at David and linked arms with him as they approached the motel. “How’s that business plan coming along, by the way?”

David immediately dropped his arms saying “Dive head first in to an empty pool, please.” as he entered his room at the hotel in a huff.

Later that night Stevie got a text from Rachel:

_Rachel: Game starts at 7:30, food will be ready at 7. Address is 13B Elm Valley Circle (Duplex on the left). _

_Stevie: *thumbs up emoji* Got it. _

_Rachel: I checked and we have plenty of spoons, so no need to scavenge the hotel. ;) _

_Stevie: Good, because the only thing I found under a bed today was a single chewed flip flop and it was unclear if they were human or canine teeth marks. _

_Rachel: Oh my. I’m sure you find all kinds of interesting stuff. _

_Stevie: You have no idea, but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about it._

_Rachel: You’re wrong. I’d love to hear about it. Be sure to save some stories for tomorrow night. I’m sure Patrick and his friends will find them amusing. _

Stevie paused. It’s the first she’s mentioned a Patrick. Maybe she misread the signals. And friends as in plural? How many people were going to be there?

_Stevie: Is that your boyfriend? Patrick?_

_Rachel: Oh, no. no. _

_Rachel: He was._

_Rachel: He was my boyfriend. Well more than boyfriend. _

_Rachel: But he’s not my boyfriend any more. He’s not more than a boyfriend either._

Rachel was panicking. What the fuck was she saying and how could she fix this?

_Rachel: It’s complicated. I’ll explain it better in person._

_Stevie: You don’t need to explain. Everything is a little bit complicated, right?_

_Rachel: Yeah, I guess. _

Stevie thought to herself that maybe this was just a friendly invitation after all and nothing more. But it’s free booze and a night not spent behind the desk at the motel or at a bar searching for randoms. Maybe David could come as a buffer? He won’t have any plans.

_Stevie: So how many folks are gonna be at this shindig? Mind if I bring along someone? _

Now Rachel thought she had totally fucked it up talking about Patrick. Or maybe Stevie just didn’t want to be around a bunch of strangers. Rachel could understand that.

_Rachel: Oh, just a handful. Like five including you, six if you bring someone. Which is cool. _

_Stevie: Six is optimal for game play. Or so I’ve heard. And I’ll make David bring his own snacks or you won’t have anything left to share. _

_Rachel: Lol. The game might get boring anyways and I’m always down for a game of charades. _

Yep. Stevie was right. It’s just a friend thing. Stevie could be a friend. David was the closest thing to a real friend she’s ever had. Possibly best friends?

_Stevie: Gotta run. A customer just came by to complain, once again, about the blankets being too warm. Apparently my first suggestion of not using three blankets didn’t work.*eye roll emoji*_

_Rachel: Okay. Sounds like a fun emergency. I’ll see you tomorrow! *smiley face emoji*_

_Stevie: Bye. *hand wave emoji*_

Rachel was excited for tomorrow night and she resigned herself that it would be fine if they just ended up being friends. Perhaps there was nothing romantic to find with Stevie or maybe there could be something there. Either way, Rachel finally felt like her life was moving forwards.

She would find herself looking at Patrick and wonder if he felt like he was moving forward. She wanted so much for him to find something more and dig himself out from under all of the heavy expectations he had put on himself for the last thirty years. Things seemed a little lighter on his shoulders after they broke up, but she could tell he was back to burying all his problems with work, with sports, with any little project that would prevent him from facing reality. He was working on some kind of pet project, but she didn’t want to pry and she wanted him to have his space.

The next day Patrick and Rachel got home from work and started prepping for the impromptu gathering they were hosting. Rachel zoomed around tidying up the living area. She’d already gone through some of their photos that were displayed not long after the split so there were only group photos of her and Patrick or shots of them together that weren’t of them as an obvious couple.

Looking through those photos she realized there were a lot of them that looked like two friends having a good time and not two people madly in love with each other. The more recent pictures of Patrick displayed a tired smile. The same tired smile that told her she should have picked up on things way sooner.

Patrick was in the kitchen whipping up his famous buffalo chicken dip. He popped the dish in to the oven and saw he had a text from Ted.

_Ted: Sorry man. Bunny emergency. I got to ‘hop’ back to work. Def let me know next time you have a house party._

Patrick called out to Rachel in the living room, “Ted bailed. Susan said she might come by later.”

“Mel has a sick kid.” Rachel added.

Patrick walked in to the living room. “So, am I going to be just an awkward third wheel?”

“Oh! I forgot to tell you that Stevie is bringing David.”

“David?” Patrick’s head tilted in curiosity at both the name and unexpected guest.

“Oh my god. I forgot to tell you I met David at the remnant sale. He’s hard to forget with the dramatic black and white sweaters and dancing eyebrows.”

Patrick was frozen. It seemed like way more than a coincidence. Could it be?

Rachel saw the strange look come over Patrick’s face, “You didn’t know the Roses were in Schitt’s Creek since they lost all their money?”

Patrick shook his head, “The Roses? Like Rose Video Roses?”

“Yeah. Can you imagine?” Rachel looked at her phone, “Oh! Stevie just texted that she thinks they’re almost here. David got turned around and lost. I’m just gonna step outside and call.”

_David Rose?_ Patrick was adding it all up in his head. He ran to his room and sat at the desk with a hand rubbing across his chin. He pulled out his phone and did a quick Google search for David Rose. He was familiar with the elder Johnny Rose and knew his family was a bit eccentric, but he didn’t know that the Schitt’s Creek Roses he’d heard random stories about were the same Rose Video Roses.

The Google image results confirmed it. David Rose was his David.

Patrick’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rachel greeting people outside and he peeked out the window to see David just as he was taking off his sunglasses.

There. He. Was.

The wave of perfect black hair. The bold and expressive brows that framed his face had not changed. The dark stubble of facial hair that Patrick had dreamed of feeling against his own cheeks.

Patrick ran to the bathroom. He quickly splashed water on his face, checked his hair, tucked in his shirt, and took in two giant breaths to calm himself.

As he walked out of the bathroom and in to the living area there stood Rachel, a woman with long brown hair wearing a leather jacket who must be Stevie, and there, with his back turned away from Patrick taking in the décor and photos was David. He noticed David pause and tilt his head while looking at a photo of Patrick standing at the top of the CN tower.

Rachel waved for Patrick to join her in the living room. “This is Stevie, Patrick. And this is—“

“David.” Rachel and Patrick said his name at the same time as David slowly turned around to face the other three in the room. Patrick and David were staring at one another almost as if they were in awe of each other.

Rachel and Stevie looked at one another with the same curiosity.

Rachel decided to cautiously proceed with introductions, “David. This is—“

“Patrick.”

Rachel and David both finished the introduction with Patrick’s name leaving their lips with uncertainly.

David extended his arm to shake Patrick’s hand. As Patrick reached to touch David’s soft, warm hands they both smiled fondly at one another.

While shaking hands for a beat longer than most introductions called for, Patrick looked in to David’s eyes, scanned the beautiful face, and thought to himself _those dimples are just as fucking adorable as I remembered_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy in the next chapter. ;) And I'm not just talking about Patrick's buffalo chicken dip. And it's basically my recipe and a party favorite:
> 
> 2 cooked, shredded or cubed chicken breasts  
8 oz. cream cheese  
2 cups shredded sharp cheddar cheese  
1 cup of Frank's Red Hot buffalo wing sauce. 
> 
> Add everything to a food processor and pulse together until all ingredients are well incorporated. Pour in to a baking dish and bake at 375 degrees F. for 20-30 minutes or until bubbly. Or put in a slow cooker on high for one hour or until bubbly. Serve warm with tortilla chips or toast points. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Rachel host a party. Patrick has finally found his David and finds what he's been missing. Rachel and Stevie develop a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was a heavy chapter to work through dialogue. Our boys finally meet again! Patrick's had *feelings* for a few years now, so I figured things would heat up and he'd explore that feeling a little more quickly than cannon.
> 
> Some of this work if me wanting to explore Stevie finding a real gal pal. Cannon Stevie seems a bit hesitant to form a strong bond with other females. Mr. Rose is a father figure and she has David and Patrick. I've always struggled with female friendships myself (yes, even though I was in a sorority back in the day) and I was convinced it was because I couldn't relate to their problems as being real problems. Feigned interest and "yeah that really sucks" can only get you so far. Anywho--Stevie is going to explore friendship with a lady before exploring anything else with a lady. 
> 
> Everything is unbeta'd. Please accept apologies for my excessive use of adverbs and mixture of tenses in advance.

Rachel and Stevie looked back and forth at the two men shaking hands for much longer than necessary. They gave each other a look that said _What the fuck?_

“You two know each other?” Stevie finally interjected.

Stevie’s question made Patrick and David realize how long they’d been staring at each other and they awkwardly dropped their hands.

“Patrick came to my gallery in Toronto once.” David said cheerfully. Patrick’s eyes lit up even more knowing that David, indeed, remembered who he was.

“Once? And you remembered?” Stevie questioned.

“I have an excellent memory, thank you very much.” David gave Stevie a look of disdain.

Stevie looked back at David accusingly, “Uh huh. Says the guy who always forgets trash day.”

“I don’t forget.” David exclaimed, “Dad is just always there to do it before I can get to it.” He turned his eyes back to Patrick with his lips just barely hiding his smile.

Patrick was still staring at David with big brown doe eyes and a huge smile on his face, lightly chuckling at the interaction between David and Stevie. Patrick was nothing short of elated. Ten seconds of a simple handshake had confirmed everything for him. Nothing had ever made him feel as good as holding David’s hand. He cursed himself for not staying at the gallery that night. Not giving himself the chance to feel whatever it was he was feeling now.

Just then a timer dinged on the oven. Patrick begrudgingly excused himself from the room to check on the food situation in the kitchen. Rachel gave Stevie a nod to indicate that she’d step in to figure out what the hell was happening. “Hey, Patrick. I’ll help. Let’s give our guests a minute to relax.”

“Patrick, do you have something you want to share with me?” Rachel calmly asked.

Patrick dropped his shoulders and sighed. He didn’t want to hurt Rachel more than he already had. He didn’t know how she’d react. God, he was still processing how he was reacting to everything. “Please, let’s wait. There’s a lot we have to talk about. Let’s just enjoy this party and, besides, you shouldn’t be in here with me. You should be out there _mingling_ with Stevie.”

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and decided it wasn’t worth a public argument and she trusted Patrick would eventually tell her what was going on. “Okay. I’m going.”

Stevie and David sat on the couch as Rachel joined Patrick in the kitchen. Stevie glared at David until he finally spoke, “What?!”

“You got something you wanna tell me, buddy?”

“One: We’re not doing _buddy_. Two: There’s nothing to tell, really. I just remember meeting Patrick at the last party I hosted at the gallery before things turned in to a steaming pile of shit. He was a cute little button wearing what I can only assume is his uniform of choice, a blue button down and mid-range denim.”

“And?” Stevie was unrelenting.

“And…And that’s it. I thought we had made a real connection, but then he left the gallery without a word or anything.” David was a bit wounded at yet another memory of being abandoned.

“From the look on his face it sounds like you more than connected that night.”

David shook his head, “No, not even a calculated touch on the shoulder or leg.”

“Besides.” David continued. “Tonight isn’t about _me_. You have a petite red head ready and waiting for you to pounce. And I have a need to stuff my face with cheese and carbs.”

“I seriously doubt any pouncing will happen tonight. And are you sure you want to get bloaty around _Patrick_?” Stevie said Patrick’s name slow and teasingly as she nudged David with her elbow.

David leaned his head back and rolled his eyes. “Why must you ruin every good thing?”

“It’s the only thing I’m consistently decent at.” Stevie said straight faced.

Rachel grabbed a few glasses as she headed in to the living room. “What can I get you two to drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of something alcoholic.” Stevie responded.

“Same.” David followed.

Rachel smiled at Stevie and replied with a soft, “Okay.” She opened the bottle of Merlot with a corkscrew and struggled with the cork.

Stevie saw the struggle and took the bottle of wine with the cork between her teeth and pulled it out the rest of the way. Rachel laughed loudly at the sight and thanked Stevie for her assistance.

David gave her another look of disbelief and whispered to her “Classy. Real classy.”

“So, Rachel. I thought there were going to be more people? I brought rule cards for Scattergories, but obviously we need at least six people for ultimate game play.” David asked seriously.

Rachel chuckled a bit and looked up to realize that David was not kidding. “Oh. Umm. I think it’s just going to be us 4 and maybe a friend from work will drop by later before the ball game ends.”

“Hey. Why don’t you go see if Patrick needs help with the food.” Stevie strongly suggested to David.

It took David a moment to catch Stevie’s hint and when he did he mouthed at her _Ooooh_ and gave her a thumbs up behind Rachel’s back as he headed to the kitchen with his glass of wine.

Stevie took a large gulp of wine as Rachel sat next to her. Rachel turned on the television to the baseball game and the two sat quietly watching the game for a minute before the conversation finally started to flow with ease. Stevie wasn’t exactly sure what was going on between Rachel and Patrick and she didn’t pry. For once she genuinely wanted to get to know someone and took interest in Rachel talking about some of the characters she works with.

Not knowing what the odd introduction to David was all about, Rachel decided to focus on entertaining her guests instead. She enjoyed talking with Stevie and she had already made up her mind that she wanted to be Stevie’s friend before anything else. She enjoyed the snarky comments that Stevie supplied in response to her stories about work and back home.

When Rachel left the kitchen Patrick took the food out of the oven and started plating things. After a moment, he leaned forward with his hands against the counter and took a large exhale. He opened up a bottle of beer and took a long draw. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but he was excited and decided, for once, he would try to just go with the flow.

David stood at the kitchen door appreciating Patrick’s slightly bent over form and the way the denim hugged his ass. As Patrick straightened up he opened a bottle of beer and wrapped his nice clean mouth around the glass bottle. It was then that Patrick noticed David out the corner of his eye and nearly spat out his beer.

“Hi.” David said softly.

After a gulp and wipe of his mouth with the back of his hand Patrick responded in kind, “Hi.”

The two men gazed at one another again with slight awe.

“David, I—“

“Why didn’t you stay?” David’s past was behind him and he’d already done a lot of personal reflection since moving to Schitt’s Creek, but he still yearned to understand why people left him, abandoned him.

Patrick’s face fell. Alright. They were going to go ahead and do this, now. No time like the present.

“It’s not what you think, David. I—I wanted to stay.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I heard you. I heard you on the phone. I didn’t realize you wanted more than…more than conversation.” Patrick looked down at his feet.

“Oh God. I misread the whole situation. I’m such an idiot for thinking you would want anything more than conversation.” David gestured in circles with his hands and now he was the one looking at the ground.

“You’re not an idiot, David. I really wanted to stay.” Patrick hesitated. He wanted so badly to reach out to David, but he restrained himself. “Listen, I—Rachel and I--we broke up before I went to Toronto. We’d been together on and off since we were teenagers...At the time I didn’t really fully understand why I wanted to stay.” David’s eyebrows shot up in question after hearing this.

“I had waited for you for almost an hour. I heard you on the phone talking about...” Patrick cleared his throat and fumbled with a serving spoon, “about unbuttoning things. Then I got a text from Rachel.” Patrick paused to see David’s reaction.

“Okay…”

“My mom had been in an accident. I had to go.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is she?”

“She’s fine now. She had surgery and it took a few months of recovery, but she’s great now.” Patrick reassured David.

“I was going to stay, but I had to go, David. I drove back home that night. I was home for a week and I ended up transferring to the online program to finish school so I could help my dad with mom’s recovery. My landlord shipped what little I did have and I haven’t been back to Toronto since that night I met you.” 

David nodded his head, “But…you wanted to stay?” he looked at Patrick with hopeful eyes.

Patrick looked back into David’s dark brown eyes and he began to smile. “David, yes. I didn’t understand my feelings and I think I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. Rach…Rachel was there for me when I got back home. We just kind of fell back in to it.”

“I’d also be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about what might have happened that night if I had stayed.”

David breathed out a soft “Oh. So you and Rachel are still…?”

“No. no. not anymore. I think she’s looking for something different now.” Patrick motioned his head towards the living room where they could hear the playful banter between the two women.

Acknowledging the other people in the next room broke some of the tension and David started to feel self-conscious about forcing Patrick to explain himself.

“Wow. This is a lot. This got really heavy.” David tried nervously laughing it off. “You shouldn’t have to spill your guts to me about all of this.”

Patrick took a step towards David and cleared his throat. His head was slightly bowed down and his eyes were looking up at David through his lashes. “It’s okay, David. I wanted to.” David wanted to reach out and grab that face and kiss him.

“Okay.” One corner of David’s mouth curved in to a slight smile.

Patrick moved past David towards the plates of food and brushed up against his arm as he gathered the small feast of snacks.

David’s eyes and stomach took in the array of chips and dips and snacks. “Can I help?”

“Sure. Just grab those napkins and follow me.”

Patrick’s hands were full, but he still held open the kitchen door with his foot for David. Just as David walked past Patrick with slightly less full hands, Patrick looked at him and said, “And David, I do want more than conversation.”

That elicited a nervous giggle from David and he gave Patrick a full smile showcasing both dimples. Patrick wanted nothing more than to do whatever it took to keep that smile on David’s face.

David and Patrick laid out all of the food and called over the girls to let them know that food was ready.

Stevie and David exchanged furtive looks that meant they’d definitely have a lot to talk about later. Patrick and Rachel exchanged very similar non-verbal communication.

“Oh, that’s very nice.” David was eating off of his plate as he continued to fill said plate with more food. David took a sip of water, “That orange stuff has got a little kick.”

Patrick folded his arms and gave David a toothy grin. “Can’t handle the heat?”

David’s brows shot up at the challenging comment as he swallowed down the tasty, cheesy goodness. “Oh. I can handle the heat.” He hit back “Just don’t judge me if I end up eating half of it.”

Stevie was witnessing the back-and-forth happening between Patrick and David and she couldn’t help but make David more flustered. “In that case, do you want me to run and get you some Beano before all the cheese makes you bloaty?”

“No worries, Stevie, I think we’ve got some Lactaid in the bathroom cabinet if David feels bloated.” Rachel added with a smirk.

David gave both women a death stare.

“I like her.” Patrick said to Rachel as he gestured towards Stevie. He turned to Stevie. “I like you.”

“Okay, is this how this is gonna go?” David scowled. “Because I am way too fragile right now to feel attacked by way of an imbalanced social dynamic.”

Stevie shook her head. “Okay David. Let’s just watch the game, okay?”

All four headed to the living room. The game had started and it was at the bottom of the second inning. Rachel and Stevie sat on opposite ends of a small sofa. They were slightly facing each other and continued to chat.

Patrick sat on the even smaller love seat directly across from the TV and David could either sit very closely next to Patrick or sit on the floor. David didn’t wear the right pants for floor-sitting, so he decided it would be fine to sit next to Patrick. He could control himself. Patrick had pretty much outright indicated his interest in David, but it was no less awkward to navigate the situation with Stevie and Rachel _right there_.

_David_ sat down next to Patrick and Patrick smiled as David settled in to the seat with his plate in his lap. Patrick looked at David as he unfolded a napkin to fashion a bib that he tucked in to the neck of his sweater.

David realized Patrick was looking at him with amusement and justified, “What? This is Givenchy. I’m not taking any risks.”

Patrick just shook his head with continued delight and returned his semi-divided attention to the baseball game. The other half of his attention was spent thinking about how unbelievable it was he had found David (or had David found him?) and that he’d admitted so much to the man having known him for such little time. He must have left just as much of an impression on David as David had left on him. He felt naturally at ease with David and wouldn’t mind feeling this way forever. It was different from the familiar companionship he had with Rachel.

Rachel and Stevie weren’t paying much attention to the ball game and David was having a hard time concentrating because he didn’t understand the rules to the baseball and Patrick’s arm kept brushing against his own. Sometimes the blue team did something good and Patrick would get excited and cheer. Sometimes his leg would bump in to David’s. Other times Patrick would suddenly stand up to talk at the baseball men like they could hear him and Patrick’s ass would be _right there_ in front of him.

David wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but something called the _seventh inning stretch_ was happening and Patrick stood up and turned to David to ask him if he could get him anything. David was a little lost in the honey brown eyes staring down at him wearing _very_ tight denim.

“I’m good. I just need a refill on my drink and I think I can handle that.”

Patrick reached for David’s empty plate. “I can take care of this.” David suddenly reached out and held Patrick’s wrist. “Oh, I’m not done.” Patrick looked down at David’s hand and David dropped his hand. “Is there any more of that dip?”

Patrick smiled and looked towards the dining table. “Hmm, yep. Plenty left. And I could always whip up some more if you like.” Patrick was rewarded with a flash of enchanting dimples.

David walked over to the dining table and checked in with Stevie. “So…how’s it going with Anne of Green Gables?”

Stevie gave David a scornful look. “She does not look like Anne of Green Gables. And for your information, it’s going just fine. It would be nice to have a friend who isn’t so needy.”

“Excuse you. I am _not_ needy.”

“Maybe clingy is a better word? Ever since the Blouse Barn went under you’ve been hanging around, like a lot. I think a lot of people are going to be very happy to see working again.”

“Well, we don’t even know if I got the lease yet. Apparently something called Christmas Land also applied.” David said with an air of agitation.

“A lease for what?” Rachel asked as she approached the two of them. Patrick followed behind her.

“The General Store.” Stevie offered.

“You bought the General Store in Schitt’s Creek?” Patrick asked.

David corrected him, “Leased. Leased the General Store. And it’s not a big deal. I don’t even know if I got the lease. I’m pretty sure Christmas Town has sent every other person in town a tacky, fake silver Christmas tree as a bribe. I can’t compete with that.”

Patrick took in the news. He had heard at work there was interest from a ‘major retail chain’ and he didn’t exactly consider Christmas World to fit that category. “Really. You mean, Christmas World?”

“Mmmhmm. How does a holiday-themed store like that even exist?” David folded his arms around himself making it obvious that he really did care about the fate of the lease.

Rachel added “Patrick could probably help you, David.”

David’s eyebrows rose in interest and then Rachel added, “He works for the province helping small businesses. I’m sure he’d be willing to help you out. What are you planning to do with the store?”

“Well. It’s more like a branded immersive experience---“

Stevie stepped in before David continued to rattle on in gibberish, “He wants to sell locally made goods on consignment.”

“It would benefit both the vendor and the customer.” David added.

“I could make some calls? If we can put together a clearer idea of your business and proof of sufficient start-up, it won’t be difficult to beat out a niche store like Christmas World.” Patrick’s business acumen kicked in and the impressed look on David’s face only gave him more confidence.

David was impressed that Patrick would jump in to help him without knowing much about David or the store. “Um. I _do_ have a clear idea of what I want my business to be. And when you say “we” that means?”

“I’m happy to help, David.” And Patrick really did want to help. He loved helping small businesses getting off the ground. He also wouldn’t mind the excuse to spend more time with David. “Do you have a business plan?”

“Uh. Sure. I think so.”

“That sounded convincing” Stevie knew David had been struggling, but she wanted to see him succeed and he needed to take the help that was being offered.

“There isn’t much time to get everything together if you want to make your case to council. I could help you work on this tonight? It looks like this game isn’t going too well for the Jays anyways and I can always finish watching it later.”

“You would do that. For me?” David replied with disbelief that anyone would be this nice.

“Yes, David. I’m more than happy to help because this is what I love to do.”

“He’s really pretty great at it, too. He doesn’t like to brag.” Rachel added. “I’ve been talking so much I’ve barely drank much of anything, so how about I give Stevie a ride home and you two can start working?”

“You okay with that, Stevie?” David was eager to flesh out his proposal for council, but he wanted to make sure Stevie was okay with the situation.

“Yep. Do what you gotta do. I’ll be fine.” Stevie gave David a reassuring smile and collected her things.

Rachel and Stevie left a few minutes later and Patrick began to tidy up and put away food. David jumped in to help and within ten minutes everything was cleared. It was only then that they realized the two of them were alone.

“My home office is back here. Apologies for cramped space.” Patrick directed David and it wasn’t until he opened the door to his office-slash-bedroom that he remembered it was an office-slash-_bedroom_ now.

David was a bit hesitant once he realized it was also a bedroom. Patrick’s bedroom. “Cozy.”

Patrick sat at his desk and pulled up some forms. David’s only option was to sit on the end of the bed. David pulled out this portfolio and handed Patrick a copy of his lease application and some notes he had scribbled in his journal.

Patrick was all business. He asked David about the start-up funds, potential vendors, and potential products. Patrick was pleasantly surprised to find that David had already made dozens of contacts and while the “aesthetics” of the store was less important, David certainly had a clear vision for what the store would be.

David watched as Patrick filled in some spreadsheets that spat out numbers that meant something.

“You’ve really got something here, David.”

“Thanks.”

“There’s enough here to make your case to council, but you really need to think about how you’ll make it through the first year without any profits. I think you’re going to need more start-up money.”

“More start-up money. And where do you think I’ll be able to get that kind of money?”

“There are grants you can apply for that support local businesses. And I would be happy to assist you with those applications. It’s part of my job. I’ve written dozens.”

David thought about it. Patrick was offering too much. Why would someone be this nice for nothing? “But what about you? You would be doing this for free?”

Patrick realized this was a lot for David to be taking in at once, but it wasn’t just David, Patrick thought it was a really great idea and wanted to see David succeed. “I really think you have something here, David. You just need help. A lot of help. You need the extra start-up money so you can afford to hire a business manager or someone who can help teach you about the business side of things until you’re able to do that on your own.”

“Um. Can I hire _you_ to handle the business stuff? I can obviously handle the creative side of things without your input.” David gestured to the décor, or lack of any décor, in the space.

Patrick hadn’t really thought about working _with_ David. He had always wanted to eventually have his own business and this could be a start. “How about this: I can help you in my spare time until the grants come through.”

“And if the grant money doesn’t come through?”

“Oh, I’m gonna get the money.” Patrick said with such self-assurance that David was visibly affected.

With a nervous breath and shaky smile, David said, “Okay.”

The two men stared at each other with confident smiles and a sense that something more was building between them.

Patrick broke away from the hold David’s eyes had on him to look at his watch. It was nearing midnight. Several hours had passed while David and Patrick worked on the proposal for council. Rachel had returned some time ago and had already gone to bed.

Patrick and David stood up at the same time, now only standing inches apart. David reached for Patrick’s arm and said, “Thank you.” And gave his bicep a gentle squeeze. This was a calculated touch. David regretted not having a moment like this with Patrick when he met him at the gallery.

Patrick looked back at David with yearning eyes and as David’s hand began to move away from his arm he reached and held David’s hand. He looked down at their hands and he thumbed over the sliver ring on David’s index finger. With his head still bowed he looked up at David through his lashes begging for David to see the wanton desperation beneath the surface that had been waiting a very long time for the right person to open those floodgates.

Patrick noticed as David leaned in just slightly and his lips met David’s halfway. David reached his hands to cradle Patrick’s neck and pull him in closer. Patrick felt David’s thumb rub gentle circles on his neck, just below his ear. Their lips began to move and Patrick let out a gentle moan. As his lips fell open he let David’s tongue explore his mouth. Patrick reciprocated, tasting David’s lips and tongue and perfect mouth. He snaked one arm around David’s waist and the other up the small of his back reaching up to his shoulders.

The kiss grew more heated and David grabbed the little bit of hair at the nape of Patrick’s neck he could pull and further deepened the kiss. Another moan, a deep, guttural sound came from Patrick and he drew back from David’s lips panting. He rested his head on David’s shoulder and David kissed along the side of Patrick’s neck as he caught his own breath.

“Thank you.” Patrick said as he continued to hold tight to David and let his breath even out.

“For what?”

“I’ve never done that before. With a guy.”

“Okay.” David loosened his hold on Patrick, but Patrick remained holding fast to David.

“I’ve wanted that for so long. And I was afraid I was going to let you leave here without us having done that. So, thank you, for making that happen for us.”

David leaned back in and gave Patrick another kiss. This one with more tenderness and less heat. “Fortunately, for you, I’m a very generous person.”

“Mmmhmm.” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. “Very generous.”

The kiss grew deeper once more and this time Patrick elicited a small, sweet moan from David. As the back of David’s legs hit the bed, he pulled Patrick down with him. They were full on making out with Patrick slightly straddling one of David’s legs.

David could feel Patrick’s erection pressing against his leg and David’s hips moved in response. Hands were moving up and down sides and backs.

“Is this okay?” David asked as he moved his hands lightly over the tight denim covering Patrick’s ass and Patrick responded with a very quick “Yes!” and his hips bucked forward. David moved his hands in to Patrick’s back pockets and squeezed gently. Another deep moan escaped Patrick’s mouth. Patrick slowed down his kisses and the movement of his hips. As he stilled himself he looked in to David’s dark and twinkling eyes, “Oh god. This is. Wow. I—I am. Thank you, David.”

“I didn’t know I was capable of rendering someone speechless.” David smirked at Patrick and ran his thumb gently over Patrick’s lips. Patrick leaned in to David’s hand and then rolled over so both men were on their backs. Patrick grabbed a hold of David’s hand and spoke up to the ceiling. “David, I haven’t been this turned on, ever, really. I don’t know what to do with these feelings. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“We should take this slow. I know this was a lot tonight. You need time to process.” David also thought to himself that he didn’t want Patrick to have any regrets, either.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick looked over to David.

David looked back, “We can talk any time you like.”

Both men sat up and took a moment to compose themselves. Patrick had brewed a pot of coffee earlier when they began working on the proposal for council. He poured David another cup for the road as David gathered his things to head back to Schitt’s Creek.

“You’re sure you’re okay to drive back this late? You can stay here. I’ll take a couch.” Patrick asked with concern.

“Yes, I’m okay. I also don’t want to test the limits of my control tonight, either. For both our sakes.”

“Okay. You have my number now, so let me know when you get in. I’ll see you at Town Hall tomorrow at 10am. Get some sleep so you’re ready for the presentation.” Patrick walked David out to the car and David gave Patrick a hug and chaste kiss on the cheek before getting in to the car.

As he watched David drive away, he thought to himself that this night would probably go down as the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this reimagined version of events! 
> 
> All of this work is unbeta'd and if you're feeling especially generous, I'd be more than appreciative of a volunteer. I'm @a-choline on tumblr if you'd like to send a message there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Rachel drive back to Schitt's Creek and have a lovely conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting a chapter in two because the conversations here felt like it deserved to be it's own thing. We'll revisit the boys in the next chapter as things heat up. :)

Rachel escorted Stevie outside to the car. They buckled in and started on their way to Schitt’s Creek.

“I hope Patrick is able to help David with the lease.” Rachel started. “He really is great at that stuff.”

“Does he have experience with babysitting?” Stevie found it was easy joking with Rachel and she never passed up an opportunity to tease David.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, “I think he’ll manage. Patrick’s patience borders on obnoxious at times.”

“David lives at the border of obnoxious and overthinking things. But it’s hard to stay mad at such a pretty idiot.”

Rachel chuckled “Oh, I know what you mean.” Her voice went a little more serious, “If you look a little past the hyper-capable exterior and somehow always knowing exactly what to say, you can tell there are things constantly spinning in his brain. We’ve known each other almost our entire lives and I still don’t know how to help him with it.”

“Honestly, I feel a little better about myself knowing that Mr. Perfect has flaws. Do you mind me asking about Patrick?” Stevie asked.

“Um. I guess.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

“Okay.” Rachel glanced over at Stevie’s face and saw the hesitation there. “Go ahead. Ask. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Stevie looked back at Rachel driving and asked, “So what’s your history? What does _‘not more than a boyfriend anymore’_ mean?”

Rachel thought for a moment about how much she was willing to tell Stevie. She and Patrick hadn’t told any of their family or friends back home about their split. They had agreed to wait until they were both ready to tell everyone. She hadn’t really had anyone to talk to about the emotions she was dealing with on a day-to-day basis feeling like she had wasted the last fifteen years of her life. At the cusp of 30, she was also questioning if she was even desirable to anyone, if she would even be able to find someone who wanted a long-term relationship with her. She knew it was wrong for Patrick to be with her out of obligation all that time, but she never took her frustration out on him. He was still her best friend and she knew she was partly to blame—she tried forcing their romantic relationship to work and it had only added to the pressure that had been dictating Patrick's entire adult life.

Rachel prefaced her answer with, “He’s my best friend. It’s not my place to tell his side of things, but you should know he has a side and it’s just as valid as my side of things.”

Stevie nodded her head in agreement.

“We were engaged.” Rachel continued. She kept her eyes on the road as she told Stevie about how they had gotten engaged not long after Patrick’s mom recovered from an accident. Stevie remained quiet, letting Rachel pour out what seemed like she’d been waiting to tell someone for a while.

“Looking back, I think he proposed in part it because he knew it would make his mom happy.” Rachel paused to look at Stevie’s reaction thus far. She was quiet, but she was paying attention and beneath a rugged exterior she almost thought she saw a hint of sympathy.

Stevie cleared her throat. “That’s. That’s quite the history. So I’m going to assume that the lack of a ring on your finger and the text you sent me the other day--that no longer being engaged was a recent change in status?”

“About a month.” Rachel replied.

“Wow. And…you’re still living together?? I don’t think I could do that with an ex. Granted, most of them lived with their parents or their living situation could technically be classified as homeless.” Stevie tried to lighten the mood a bit. “I’m also really really good at making horrible decisions.”

Rachel smiled as she continued to keep her eyes on the road. “You’ve got plenty of time to make better decisions, Stevie.”

“Hmm. You can hear what you’re saying, right?” Stevie’s attempt at being witty didn’t quite land the way she had hoped. Rachel looked at her with some confusion.

The corners of Stevie’s mouth made a slight smile to hopefully convey her teasing nature. “Your advice. That’s really good advice. I wonder if you can tell me how well that advice has worked out for yourself?”

Realization flashed across Rachel’s face. Stevie was trying to tell her to heed her own advice. Rachel had spent almost the entire conversation talking about all the wrong decisions that led to her and Patrick being unhappy.

Rachel cleared the air and nodded, “Hmm. Maybe I _should_ listen to myself more often. I could also just bank on my talents and become a life coach?”

They were passing by the Schitt’s Creek welcome sign and Stevie shook her head in slight embarrassment, “I’d hire you! But I could probably only afford to pay you in spare foreign currency and non-standard phone chargers people leave behind in their hotel rooms.”

It felt good for Rachel to have someone she felt like she could talk to about her history with Patrick. She wasn’t sure why she felt comfortable sharing with Stevie or if Stevie even realized how helpful she had been tonight.

They pulled up to Stevie’s apartment and Rachel put the car in park.

“Well, this is me. I’ll text David that I made it back with less bodily harm than if he’d driven me back.” Stevie deadpanned.

Rachel smiled at Stevie as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Rachel got the vibe that Stevie wasn’t a very touchy-feely person so she resisted the urge to reach out to her. “Hey. Thanks for listening. I feel like I kind of owe you. Can we get together for coffee or something some time and you can use it as your chance to divulge your deepest darkest secrets?”

“Oh, it’s dark. Y’sure you want to handle all of that?” Stevie didn’t make a move to exit the car yet and was a bit surprised that this near stranger wanted to listen to her problems.

“Yeah, isn’t that what friends are supposed to do?” Rachel responded kindly.

_Friends_. Stevie had forgotten all about any kind of romantic intentions David had been nudging her towards. It was oddly reassuring knowing that someone who seemed so perfect on the outside like Rachel was actually just as fucked up as her.

“Sure.” Stevie flashed a wide smile at Rachel and paused just before opening the car door remembering more about what transpired earlier. “And, oh my god. I totally forgot. We have to talk about that awkward introduction with David and Patrick!” Stevie said somewhat excitedly. “What the hell was that all about?!”

Rachel thought that Stevie’s sudden change in excitement was cute. “I don’t know. But I have a hunch. The look on Patrick’s face when he saw David was pretty obvious.” Rachel didn’t want to gossip about Patrick and she still really didn’t know the full story. Patrick had promised they would talk later. The look Patrick had given David was one that Rachel had longed for years for Patrick to direct towards her. It certainly would explain _a lot_ of things. Especially about why they struggled to satisfy each other sexually. Her own recent discoveries about her sexuality must have only been half of the problem.

Stevie could see that Rachel was occupied with private thoughts she didn’t want to divulge. Stevie reached for the door and as she exited the car she told Rachel, “David was pretty obvious, too. And I know David and I share in being able to make dreadfully horrible decisions when the better decision is obvious.”

“Then I better make sure Patrick doesn’t screw this up by overthinking it.” Rachel reassured Stevie.

Stevie nodded, “Good thinking. Hey, text me when you get back.” She waved her phone and gave a wide-mouthed grin.

When Stevie got inside she sent David a text:

_Stevie: I’m home. Have you faked an injury yet so Patrick can kiss your wounds? *kissy face emoji*_

It was getting late so Stevie decided crawl in to bed and scroll through her phone while she waited on a response from David. About a half-hour later there was still no response from David, but she got a text from Rachel:

_Rachel: Made it back. Thanks again for letting me yap on about personal stuff. _

_Stevie: No prob. Glad to be of use _

_Rachel: Looks like Patrick and David are still working on the proposal for council._

_Stevie: Oh! Thanks for spying! Hopefully David isn’t being an idiot. _

_Rachel: Sounds to me like Patrick thinks the proposal will work. _

Stevie started to write out a joke about Patrick and proposals, but she actually stopped herself from being that stupid.

_Stevie: Good. But I meant about being an idiot...in the looooove department. _

_Rachel: Oh, yeah. There’s definitely something there. They’re working, sure, while making googly eyes and smiling at each other. *eye roll emoji*_

_Stevie: Patrick is fucked. David’s dimples are fucking adorable. When he breaks out those babies it may as well be game over. _

_Rachel: Lol! Patrick is the human embodiment of the heart eyes emoji right now. *heart eyes emoji* _

_Stevie: Maybe they won’t need our help after all. _

_Rachel: Yeah, and I’m not good at being creepy. You need to teach me your ways. _

_Stevie: I’ll take that as a compliment, thankyouverymuch. _

_Rachel: Noted. Oh—the presentation is at 10am tomorrow. I have to work tomorrow, but if it goes well, maybe we can all go out to a bar tomorrow night? _

_Stevie: Yeah. David will probably make my attendance mandatory. And sure, I’m up for that. Even if it doesn’t go well a bar and karaoke may be the only way to console wounded baby David. _

_Rachel: Great! Let me know how it goes. *fingers crossed emoji*_

_Stevie: Will do. _

Stevie was happy for David. She was happy he might actually find a nice person and that the store had a good chance of working out. Stevie was also glad that if things went well that it meant David wouldn’t be hanging around and sulking about the hotel all the time. Just as she was turning off the lamp to go to sleep she got a text back from David:

_David: OMFG_

_Stevie: Your verbose response makes it difficult to tell if this is good news, bad news, or no news. _

_David: Shut up. I’m back at the motel. Meet me for breakfast at the café at 8:30. Be at Town Hall by 10am. _

_Stevie: Whoah. 8:30 AM?? Wait, who are you and what have you done with David Rose? Did Mr. Heart Eyes pull a bodysnatchers? _

_David: I’m choosing to ignore your lack of enthusiasm and instead lean in to the fact that you didn’t say no. _

_Stevie: You didn’t exactly ask. _

_David: Fine. You still owe me for chickening out on asking out Rachel yesterday. So consider this me cashing in a favor. _

_Stevie: Fine. _

_David: Great! See you then! Order my usual if you get there before me. KThanksBye! *smiley face emoji*_

_Stevie: You’re buying. *Toothy grin emoji* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kind comments! I thought I was mostly done with this story, but such encouragement has led me to add in some additional things here and there!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to win the lease for the General Store. David, Patrick, Stevie, and Rachel go out to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody wins in my story. :)

Rachel heard Patrick’s alarm going off in the other room entirely too early. She glanced over at her own clock displaying 5:15am. She wanted to make sure they had enough time to talk before she had to leave for work. Only a few minutes later she heard him shuffling out the door. She thought to herself _Another_ _hike_? Her head hit the pillow and she resigned herself to make sure she was ready to talk to him when he got back. She couldn’t really get back to sleep so she decided to go ahead and get ready and have some breakfast ready for Patrick when he got back.

Patrick woke up exhilarated! He wasn’t humming with anxiety and nervous energy anymore, he was buzzing with joy. He wanted to be calm, for David’s sake, for the council presentation so he decided to take another sunrise hike and sweat it out.

  
Patrick reached the peak once more and waited for the sun to rise on the horizon. Again, the pinks, reds, and oranges in the sky lit up the few wisps of clouds that dotted the mostly clear skies. The morning seemed brighter, more vivid.

  
Patrick Brewer didn’t feel lost anymore. He still felt a bit dizzy, but that could be due to a number of things, mostly things having to do with one David Rose. He couldn’t stop thinking about David and the intimate moments they’d had last night. The taste of his lips, the feel of his scruff, the curve of his mouth that when turned up formed dimples he wanted to bury his face in to. David’s hands on him, the response to his touch, the smell that was so uniquely David and it was intoxicating.

  
Patrick didn’t get much sleep last night. He’d tossed and turned. He had to “take care” of two erections and still maintained a near constant semi all night. This must be what people talk about when they refer to a Gay Awakening. Something inside Patrick was certainly awake and he welcomed the feeling.

  
He needed to talk to Rachel. It wasn’t fair to keep her in the dark and he wanted to share all of these new and good feelings with his best friend. Patrick was also a bit curious to find out how she felt things were going with Stevie.

  
Making his way back down from the trail in near record pace, Patrick took a moment to sit on a boulder and catch his breath. It was there he made another decision that violated the tenets of every risk management course he’d taken. He was all in. He was all in for David. All in for David’s business. He knew he could make the store a success and he’d always wanted to put in to practice all the things he’d preached to the small business clients that walked through his door seeking advice.

  
He’d spent his whole life afraid to make a wrong move and caved under the pressure and expectations others had placed on him. Not anymore. He was a take-charge guy who knew how to get things done. Only this time it wasn’t the expectations of others that would determine what he would be done. He was going to make what he wanted happen. He wanted to own a business and by God he wanted David Rose more than anything he’d ever wanted.

Rachel was pouring herself a second extremely large mug of coffee when Patrick burst through the door like a volcanic eruption. “Rach! Good morning!”

  
Rachel stood there wide-eyed and unsure how to take in the very enthusiastic Patrick standing before her, soaked in sweat. “Morning.” She replied still somewhat groggily.

  
“You made breakfast? Thanks so much! I wasn’t sure if I’d have time for anything before I head to Schitt’s Creek.”

  
“Yeah. Jam is in the fridge.” Rachel added, “You seem to be feeling pretty good this morning.”

  
“God, Rachel. I don’t even know where to begin.” Patrick sat down at the table peppering his eggs and smearing jam on his toast. He picked up his fork and put it back down. He turned to Rachel, he calmed himself as best he could and looked at her, “Rachel. I had no idea that this is what happy could feel like. Thank you,” He placed his hand on top of hers. “Thank you, for helping…for helping, _us_.”

  
Rachel stared back in awe of the man sitting in front of her. She was filled with happiness for her friend and incredibly fortunate to have someone like Patrick in her life. God, it was so annoying that he always found the right words. She never knew what to say, but that didn’t stop her from being there.

  
Patrick continued. “If you hadn’t pressed for us to confront our problems, we’d both still be miserable. I’m making some assumptions here, but you seem better. Lighter. I’m walking on cloud fucking nine, here. And I have you to thank for that.”

  
Rachel nodded slowly not able to really verbalize a way to accept such a gracious statement. She smiled at Patrick and cleared her throat. “David’s pretty special, huh?”

  
Patrick took a large bite of his breakfast and a shy smile bloomed across his face at the mention of David. “Is it that obvious?” He shook his head as he continued to eat his breakfast. “How did I not know?”

  
Rachel took a sip of coffee. She had a million questions she wanted to ask him about how long he had known he might be interested in men. Had he thought about men when he was with her? Geez, did he think about David when they were together? Was he gay? Was it too soon to ask him if he’s gay? Does he even know if he’s gay? Her thoughts were spiraling and it must have shown on her face.

  
He looked back at her, “Hey, Rach.” She looked up at him. “Honest. I didn’t know for sure. Not til last night. I started having thoughts it might be possible I was in to men, or at least in to David, after I met him. I’ve never cheated on you, Rach. I was committed to you. I didn’t want to risk hurting you, losing you.” Patrick paused, “I never acted on any of those thoughts and feelings—not until last night.”

  
Rachel’s eyes went wide and she gasped, “Patrick Francis Brewer! What happened last night?!?! Why are you just now telling me something happened!?!” She slapped at his arm in surprise and beamed at him.

  
Patrick swallowed down the last bit of his toast and with a smidge of pride wiped his hands clean and tried to play coy, “We kissed.”

  
Rachel’s jaw dropped and she playfully punched him in the arm again.

  
“We kissed a lot.” And Patrick let out an honest to god giggle. She’d never seen him this giddy.

  
“Stevie was right. Turns out we didn’t have to intervene for the two of you to figure it out.” Rachel stated.

  
“Mmmhmm. Speaking of Stevie…?”

  
“Oh. Well.” Rachel went shy again. “I think we’ll be really good friends.”

  
“Sorry, Rach. Do you want to be more than friends?” Patrick felt a little guilty about sharing his good news knowing things might not have gone as well for Rachel.

  
“I still don’t really know. But, I’m working through it. You’ll be the first to know if it moves to the more than friends category.”

  
“You know I’m here if you need to talk about it.”

  
“I know.”

  
Patrick glanced at the clock on the wall and realized he needed to start getting ready. “I have to be in Schitt’s Creek by 9, and I still have to run by the office for some papers and to make a few phone calls. Can we talk more later?”

  
“You bet” Then she remembered, “Oh! Speaking of later. We’re going out tonight with David and Stevie. So you better go work your magic and make sure we have something to celebrate.” She smiled up at him feigning innocence. He beamed at her and gave her a peck on the cheek before practically bouncing off to his room to get ready for the day.

  
“For fuck’s sake!!” David stumbled in to the café at 8:47am tripping over his own shoestring that didn’t get tied all the way.

  
Stevie looked at David in amusement, only slightly annoyed he was almost twenty minutes late. “Your waffles are cold.”

  
“I can’t eat. I’m too emotionally drained. My life has been a lie.” David hadn’t taken off his sunglasses.

  
“I think you forgot to take off your sunglasses.” Stevie said dryly.

  
David frowned, “I’m not yet ready for the public to see the bags under these eyes or the ginormous knife my parents shoved in to my back!”

  
“I don’t see a knife.” Stevie smiled.

  
David chose to ignore Stevie. He picked up the cold waffle, sniffed it, tapped it against the plate, and proceeded to pour chocolate sauce all over it before devouring it.

  
Stevie sipped on her coffee as she waited patiently for David to finish his waffle in what looked like might be just a matter of seconds.

  
“So. Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Stevie asked as David chewed the last bit of his chocolate-soaked waffle.

  
“Apparently my entire professional career was built upon deceit and lies orchestrated by my well-intentioned parents.” David spat out with his mouth only slightly full of food.

  
“Again. Are you ready to tell me what happened?” she repeated.

  
“I’m not getting the lease.” David’s face went slack.

  
“David! You’re gonna get the lease! But when are you going to tell me what happened with Patrick?!?” Stevie was getting impatient.

  
“Oooooh. Yeah. Patrick.” He took off his sunglasses and for a shadow of a second David’s brows lifted, along with one corner of his mouth to form a smirk and a far off expression, then his face went flat again. “Council already gave it to Christmas Village. My dear mother nailed that coffin shut.”

  
“What?? But what about the proposal??” Stevie was floored by the information.

  
Just as David was about to explain how his parents had paid of his patrons and that his mother didn’t trust or believe that he could be successful on his own, Ronnie entered the café heading straight to the table Stevie and David were sitting. Moira waltzed in behind her.

  
“Scoot.” Ronnie directed for David to move over for her to sit in the booth.

  
Moira sat down her bag next to Stevie who moved over without any direction. Moira called over Twyla to remove the empty, chocolate covered plates and she looked at Twyla and said, “Scone, if you please.” Ronnie then laid down a piece of paper in front of David.

  
David gave his mother a sour look and asked, “What’s this?”

  
“The lease.” Ronnie said plainly.

  
Moira looked at her son with an air of triumph.

  
David glanced at the paper again, speechless.

  
Ronnie explained, “We got a call from the provincial government offices this morning. Someone must have tipped them off. They said they wouldn’t approve any business licenses for a company that tries to bribe council members. Christmas World pulled out before they could be publicly shamed.”

  
Stevie looked over to David who was still in shock. She snapped in front of his face, “David!! You got the lease!”

  
He looked up at her and a shy, soft smile formed on his face. “I did.”

  
As Ronnie moved to get up from the table she looked at David, handed him the keys to the General Store and said, “Good luck.”

  
“Umm. Thank you.” David said, still in disbelief.

  
Moira looked at her son fondly, “It’s your time to shine, dear.”

  
Twyla cheerily walked up to the table with a plated scone and sat it in front of Moira,”I forgot to write down what kind, but blueberry is my favorite. And it’s the only flavor we have.”

  
Moira looked at her in confusion as Twyla walked away to tend to another table and then she looked to David. “Daay-vuhd, I hope your excessive consumption of sweets isn’t a sign of profligacy. Restraint, dear, is an undervalued virtue.”

  
“Okay.” David breathed out, reluctantly accepting his mother’s version of an apology.

  
“Let’s go, Moira.” Ronnie called to Moira.

  
“I’m right behind you, Veronica!”

  
Stevie and David watched as the two women left and then both of their eyes returned to the lease and keys in David’s hands. Stevie decided she wanted to let David savor the moment. David could tell her about Patrick another time.

  
Stevie got up to leave and told David, “I’ll pick you up at 8. We’re going out tonight to celebrate. Wear the jacket.”

  
David nodded, still somewhat dumbfounded and staring at the possibilities in his hands. “Yeah. Okay.”

After David finally processed everything that had just transpired, he decided to walk over to the store. _His_ _store_. When he got to the storefront he wiggled the key a little bit before the door unlocked. The floors were still scattered with some papers, shelving, and a visible layer of dust. He ran his hands along the door frame and could picture the sand and stone color palette.

  
He walked behind the desk that would be the check out and in to the back office where there sat an old metal office desk, some filing cabinets, and a break area with some chairs, a sofa, and a coffee table. Some of the chairs were missing a wheel, had some torn fabric, but the coffee table and sofa could be salvaged. Maybe Stevie could convince Rachel to get him a discount on a tasteful upholstery fabric.

  
David heard the door opening and as he turned around there was Patrick standing at the entrance to the storeroom tapping lightly on the frame to announce himself.

  
“Hi.” David said, almost breathless as he shyly walked towards Patrick.

  
“Hi.” Patrick returned softly as David approached him with a smile curved slightly to one side that still managed to highlight both of those dimples.

  
“Did you have a hand in all of this?” David was curious and had an inkling that Patrick was involved somehow.

  
“Oh, you mean do I know anything about the brave whistleblower who tipped off the provincial government of Christmas World’s shady ways?” Patrick was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. “I’ve been sworn to protect their identity, but I can assure you they had no ulterior motives. Just a concerned citizen trying to keep things aboveboard.”

  
David’s brows shot up at Patrick’s semi-admission and he placed his hand on Patrick’s shoulders, smoothing down the slope of them. “Yeah. Sure. No ulterior motives at all. Be sure and send this upright citizen my sincere appreciation.” David leaned in and smiled into a kiss meeting Patrick’s soft, warm lips. It was a simple, short, but sweet kiss that still left both men feeling weak in the knees.

  
Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and pulled him in closer. “Okay, so I _might_ have called in some favors earlier this morning. I figured it would at least take some pressure off of the presentation to council…which means we spent hours preparing all for nothing.”

  
“Oh, it’s not for nothing.” David said as he looked at Patrick and realized just how correct Stevie’s description of _Mr. Heart Eyes_ was. David walked them both backwards until Patrick’s back hit the wall. Patrick visibly swallowed and glanced from David’s eyes down to his lips. The two surged towards each other’s mouths with enthusiasm.

  
David pressed his body against Patrick and Patrick let his legs fall slightly open for David to wedge one leg between. Patrick thought that last night was the greatest kiss he’d ever experienced, but he was sooo very wrong. This. This was bliss. Patrick’s grip on David’s waist tightened and he found himself slipping his hands underneath David’s soft gray sweater. As if the kisses couldn’t get any hotter, Patrick found having his tongue explore David’s mouth while his hands explored up and down his sides sent a rush through his body like a lightening bolt.

  
Both men were slowly grinding their hips against one another. Patrick wasn’t sure if his brain was still wired properly because he felt like he was shorting out. David kissed down Patrick’s neck to his collar bone and just above where his shirt was buttoned. One of Patrick’s hands had made it’s way in to David’s hair and just as David’s teeth grazed his Adam’s apple he pulled slightly on David’s hair. David let out a needy whine that made Patrick’s whole body shudder.

  
David was the one who began to slow things down. He knew it would be so easy to get carried away and he had an incredibly strong urge to rip off the buttons of Patrick’s shirt with his teeth. He had to remind himself that all of this was new to Patrick and he didn’t want scare him off too quickly.

  
David brought his hand back to Patrick’s bicep and shoulder and slowly pulled away from his body. They rested their foreheads together as they centered their breathing.

  
“David. I—I can’t seem to control myself around you. There’s so much I want that I can’t articulate, things I never knew I could want this badly.” Patrick’s arms were still wrapped around David’s waist and his thumbs were rubbing soothingly up and down the small of his back.

  
“Last night. When you kissed me, that felt like my first time.” Patrick wanted to admit more to David, but what little restraint he had told him he needed to give David a chance to say something. He lifted his forehead from David’s and waited for him to respond.

  
“Well, if I’m being honest, this is kind of like my first time, too.” David wasn’t sure how much Patrick knew or didn’t know about his past, but it was filled with exactly zero people like Patrick. “I’ve never been with someone who is so...so nice.” David gestured with his hands at the room, “You basically made this happen.”

  
“David, you made this happen. If this location didn’t work out, I would find you one. Your idea is great, very sustainable and I’ll do whatever I can to help you make it the success I know it will be. I’d like to be a part of this, that is if you still want my help.”

  
David shied away from the compliment, “There you go again being all nice. I guess I don’t have much of a choice now to actually do this. I can handle all of the creative decisions and you...you’re still willing to teach me the business stuff since I can’t afford it pay you?”

  
“I am.” Patrick beamed. “I, um, I have something else for you.” Patrick was a little nervous to show David just how invested he was in this business, in David already. “It’s your incorporation papers. It’s everything you need to get your business license. You can fill them out now, or I can fill out most everything based on what we went through last night.” Patrick handed David a folder of papers, “And the grant application forms are in there, too. I just need the name of the business so I can finish writing the grant proposal. You know, so you can afford to pay me—pay me to take care of the business stuff full-time?”

  
“Is that what you want? To work here? With me?”

  
“Yes. I want to be part of this if you’ll have me. I have spent a long time being the spectator watching businesses grow, I’d like to finally be a real part of something and this store is something that I have a really good feeling about. It’s up to you if you want me to work _with_ you or _for_ you.” Patrick’s words held more meaning than just wanting to be part of the store.

  
David had never been speechless so many times in one day. He took the papers from Patrick, “I’ve got a lot to think about.” He walked back out to the middle of the store. Looked around, visualizing the aesthetic. He had been thinking about a name for some time, but he was also questioning why Patrick was being so nice. Why would someone do so much for someone they’ve known less than 24 hours? It was confusing mixing all of the personal feelings and professional feelings. He respected that Patrick was a very capable business person, he could use the help, he could us a lot of help now that this was actually happening. Patrick’s confidence, strong arms and shoulders, and honey brown eyes also made David want to rip off his clothes and get plowed in to a mattress.

  
Patrick followed David out to the main floor of the store, he leaned against a table with his arms folded while admiring David’s process. David walked the perimeter of the store once more stopping in front of Patrick, “The name of the store, it’s Rose Apothecary.”

  
“I like it. It’s just pretentious enough.” Patrick teased.

  
“Would we call that pretentious, or timeless? David said haughtily. Both men stood face to face smiling at one another. Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, Alexis walked through the door.

  
“David! Why am I the last to know about this?!“ Alexis noticed Patrick, “Well, hello...who’s this hottie boom-body, David?” Patrick blushed and took a step back from David as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

  
David glared at Alexis, “This...this is Patrick. He’s my...he’s my business partner.”

  
Patrick stared back at David with wide eyes and dropped jaw, “What?”

  
As Patrick stared in disbelief at David, David just shook it off and nodded at Patrick. Alexis walked over to Patrick and held out her hand, “Hello, Patrick! I’m David’s sister, and life coach, and brand manager, Alexis Rose.”

  
“Ew, you’re only one of those things and you’re lucky I’m admitting to any kinship at all.” David pinched in his brows in embarrassment that Patrick was meeting his sister under these circumstances.

  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Alexis.” Patrick accepted Alexis’ hand and shook it. Alexis attempted to wink at David as she shook Patrick’s hand both weakly and excessively.

  
“Oh, David, I was thinking I’d go ahead and start picking out some like hair feathers and festival wear you can sell here.”

  
“Mmmhmm...you get right on that. Hopefully this time the hair feathers you find aren’t from an illegally poached Helmeted Hornbill.” David scowled at Alexis.

  
“Ugh, David! That happened like the one time. And how was I supposed to know that prince from Borneo was basically the mob boss of Malaysia?”

  
Patrick was still a little shocked from hearing David call him his business partner and now he was equally amazed and entertained by the exchange happening between the Rose siblings.

  
“Sure. You know, we’re a little busy here, and I thought you had a paper to work on for your high school math class?” David waved to Alexis to leave the store.

  
“Fine, David! I’ll just send you a Pinterest link later. Bye, Patrick!” Alexis gave Patrick a small wave of her paws and flitted out the door.

  
David’s arms were folded across his chest and he nodded up at the celing as Alexis left the store.

  
“So...” Patrick interrupted the silence, “Business partner?”

  
“Umm. Yes. Does that work for you?” David asked with trepidation.

  
“Yes, I’m very comfortable with that.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Hey, I do have to get back to the job that currently pays me. But, I will see you tonight? Rachel said I needed to make sure we had something to celebrate and I think we’ve accomplished that, yeah?”

  
David slowly began to realize that Stevie and Rachel must have been scheming behind their backs to orchestrate this little celebration. He wasn’t opposed to celebrating, he just wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to control himself around Patrick.

  
“Yes, lot’s to celebrate. I’ll see you tonight.” David gave Patrick a teeth-bearing smile that made Patrick swoon.

  
The two men embraced in a full body hug and Patrick breathed in David’s cologne and gave David a kiss on the neck and then cheek as he reluctantly released him from the hug. Patrick was still buzzing and excited to see where this new adventure would take the two of them.

  
“Bye.”

  
“Bye.”

  
Stevie and David were the first to arrive at the Wobbly Elm, located about halfway between Schitt’s Creek and Elmdale. Alexis dropped off the two of them at the somewhat sketchy bar and they agreed to get a taxi home for after. Stevie and David both decided to wear their lucky leather jackets.

  
David had decided on an all-black ensemble with a fitted black t-shirt and distressed black skinny moto jeans that highlighted his long, strong legs. Stevie opted for a thin, heather gray low v-neck t-shirt and boyfriend jeans.

  
“You know, I’m really appreciating this l’il get up you got going on here.” David complimented Stevie.

  
“Excuse me, but shouldn’t you be saving all your compliments for a certain business parter? Stevie returned.

  
David rolled his eyes at that and noticed then that Patrick and Rachel had entered the bar. David and Stevie both sat up a little bit taller and Stevie waved them over to their table.

  
Patrick was wearing his signature, snug fitting, mid-range denim in a dark wash and a dark long-sleeved navy cotton henly shirt with all three buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms. David’s mouth was watering as Patrick walked towards the table.

  
Patrick was equally at a loss for words as he approached the table and took in David’s whole being. David’s hair had each strand artfully in it’s perfect place and he must not have shaved that day as his stubble was darker than usual. As Patrick approached the table he saw David’s smile widen and turn up slightly to one side revealing the dimples Patrick had been obsessing over for years.

  
Just as David and Stevie had opted to “twin” with leather jackets, Rachel was almost twinning with Patrick. She wore a snug fitting waffle knit henly in a dusty rose color that was unbuttoned by a few buttons to reveal some cleavage that successfully bordered tasteful and sexy. She was wearing tight dark-wash skinny jeans and ankle boots that Alexis would approve of.

  
David raised his brows and he and Stevie stood up to greet the pair when they approached the table. Suddenly David and Patrick were aware that Stevie and Rachel were watching the two of them like they were willing something to happen. Patrick cleared his throat and gave David a sideways hug and they gave each other a chaste peck on the cheek.

  
Patrick looked David up and down and said, “You look...really really good.”

  
David responded with confidence, “I know. And you are also looking very nice.” Resulting in a blush that bloomed along Patrick’s cheeks and his chest.

  
Rachel still wasn’t sure how receptive Stevie was to any physical contact, friendly or otherwise. So she didn’t go in for a hug, but simply a friendly pat on the shoulder and shy “Hi.” Rachel and Stevie were both short women and Stevie noticed that Rachel wasnt too subtle about staring at the chest of the thin t-shirt Stevie was wearing. That kicked up Stevie’s confidence and when Rachel’s eyes finally looked up to meet her own again she smiled knowingly and returned a simple, “Hi.”

  
Stevie and Rachel sat across from David and Patrick at a booth. You could’ve put a bucket of popcorn between the two women and wouldn’t know any difference between them watching a suspenseful movie or watching the two men.

  
David gave Stevie a glare that screamed _STOP IT YOU’RE EMBARASSING ME_. Stevie rolled her eyes and relaxed a bit, and started up a conversation with Rachel.

  
A waitress who was obviously more than seven months pregnant stopped at their table to take their drink order. David stared a little too long at the woman’s belly bump in disbelief before ordering drinks.

  
Patrick offered to pay, but everyone refused and they decided they would all split the bill.

  
After receiving their drinks, Rachel and Stevie headed over to the pool tables and decided to team up against a pair of local men who looked at the two of them like they were fragile, delicate beings who would easily be beaten. Rachel just played in to their naïveté and offered the men to put a wager on the game.

  
“They’re in for a shock.” Patrick leaned over to tell David and pointed towards the two women. “Rachel is the reigning regional billiards champion back home.”

  
Just then they heard the crack of the balls breaking and looked over to see Rachel bent over the pool table with the two men suddenly realizing they were in trouble. Stevie’s face had a mischievous grin and she thought to herself, “_Oh, this is gonna be good_.”

  
David laughed and leaned in to Patrick and placed his hand on Patrick’s thigh. Patrick jolted a bit in surprise at David’s touch and then lowered his own hand to cover David’s. David turned over his palm and the two held hands resting on Patrick’s lap as they watched the two women decimate their challengers.

  
David began to relax a bit after his first drink began to take effect. He and Patrick chatted quietly and David shared more about his vision for the store and details on what he planned on ordering right away to get everything set up. Patrick delighted in hearing David talk about his plans for Rose Apothecary and found himself falling hard and falling fast for this beautiful, creative, passionate man.

  
“I don’t think I’ve had a chance to properly thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” David whispered, lips brushing against Patrick’s ear and sending a shiver down Patrick’s spine. Patrick leaned even further in to David and closed his eyes as David’s lips began to softly kiss against the side of Patrick’s neck. Patrick squeezed David’s hand tightly and he muttered shakily in a near whisper, “David. I—”

  
“What do you want, Patrick? What can I do for you for once?”

  
“You’ve already done enough, David. I—I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to let me be a part of Rose Apothecary.” Patrick’s genuine sincerity cut right through David’s heart.

  
David unlinked their hands and moved to place his left arm and hand on Patrick’s back and ran his hand down to the small of the other man’s back. His right hand reached back over to Patrick’s thigh and he ran his hand from Patrick’s knee slowly up, stopping just inches from his groin. Patrick’s eyes were closed as he felt the strong, masculine hands on his body and he was melting under David’s touch.

  
Patrick looked over to David’s dark eyes and then to his lips. They slowly moved in for what quickly became a scorching kiss. David’s hands didn’t make any attempt to move further up Patrick’s leg or down his back, but the gentle squeeze and soothing circles were hypnotic. David tasted like mint and spice and even a bit like rich dark chocolate.

As Stevie and Rachel collected their winnings from the wounded locals, Stevie nudged Rachel, motioning towards Patrick and David to see the boys unashamedly making out in the booth. Rachel laughed, but internally felt conflicted. She was so happy to see Patrick going after what he wanted, but she did feel a slight tinge of jealously creeping beneath the surface. She wasn’t jealous of David getting to have Patrick, she was jealous of that feeling of being wanted so much you didn’t give a flying fuck about public displays of affection. She wanted to feel wanted like that.

  
“Well, they certainly didn’t need our help. I just hope David doesn’t fuck this up. Patrick is the first good thing to happen to him in...well, ever.” Stevie sighed.

  
“Yeah, I don’t think our jobs are done quite yet.” Rachel added, “Patrick will be in his head about this.”

  
“Hey, why don’t we find some new targets? We’ve got enough money here to cover our drinks for about half the night. How are you at darts?” Stevie asked with the wide mouthed grin that hadn’t left her face all night.

  
Only two drinks in, Rachel was feeling very confident, “Oh, with my skill at darts and your looks? You can bet on us not having to pay for any of our drinks tonight, Stevie.”

  
Clearly a little flustered and flattered Stevie placed a hand on her hip and one on her drink and said, “Okay. Let’s find our fresh meat, then!”

The waitress came back around to the booth and cleared her throat loudly at Patrick and David who were currently trying to find each other’s tonsils with their tongues. The two separated and looked up at the waitress, David then looking down and gawking at her belly bump again.

  
“Refills?” she asked, not politely.

  
“Umm...sure. One more round of the same?” David gave Patrick a questioning look.

  
“Yep. Just one more.” Patrick looked up at the waitress to confirm the order.

  
“Uh huh.” As the waitress turned she casually added, “There’s condoms in the bathroom. You don’t want to catch what I have.”

  
“Oh my god!” David said as he shrunk in embarrassment and Patrick turned beet red and wide eyed. “Eww...I’m not sure if she means a venereal disease or pregnancy!?!”

  
Patrick was still red faced in embarrassment, but lightly chuckled at David’s horrified expression. He cleared his throat and squeezed David on the leg. “On that note, I actually do need to use the men’s room. I’ll be right back.” Patrick moved to get out of the booth and stood up.

  
“Okay.” David said softly. He thought to himself and hesitated a moment. Was Patrick inviting him to the bathroom? Surely, not. Patrick wasn’t like that. I mean, his jeans aren’t hiding anything. “Umm—did you—did you need me to join you? Or...?” And David glanced down to the bulge that had taken shape in Patrick’s jeans and he licked his lips.

  
Patrick’s face blushed again. He was excusing himself to take care of that particular situation, but he didn’t know what to say. God, did he want David’s mouth on him.

  
Patrick quickly sat back down and shifted in his seat not realizing his boner was that obvious. “David, I think we need to talk things over before we do...do anything close to public sex.”

  
“Ah, so it’s the public part and not the sex part that you’re unsure of?” David asked.

  
“Yes. No. I mean, no, I don’t want someone to walk in to us.” Patrick made a motion with his hand smacking one flat palm against a fist “...doing private things.”

  
“What do you want?” David asked honestly.

  
Patrick’s face relaxed and he breathed out a long sigh and he placed his hand on David’s leg again. “David, I want everything. That’s the problem. I’ve never wanted any one as much as I find myself wanting you. But you’re going to have to help me because there’s so much I do want that I’ve never done.”

  
“Mmmhmm. I—I can do that. For you.”

  
“What do you want, David?”

  
David leaned in and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “I want everything, too, Patrick. But I’m afraid that I’ll scare you away if I show you too much too soon. Maybe we should set some boundaries?”

  
“Okay. Like what kind of boundaries?”

  
“Promise me that you’ll say no if you don’t want to do something or aren’t ready for something. I don’t want you to feel pressured. And I promise to always make sure we have this kind of conversation before we do anything. How does that sound?”

  
“Sounds perfect.” Patrick squeezed David’s leg again to reassure him.

  
“Can we get out of here and go somewhere private to have another conversation like this so we can take care of that and this?” David asked as he looked down at both Patrick’s crotch and then his own.

  
“Please. A thousand times yes.” Patrick stumbled over the words and grabbed David’s hand. David motioned for the waitress so they could pay their tab. She yelled across the bar, “Those two took care of it.” And she pointed towards where Stevie and Rachel were engrossed in beating a gaggle of frat boys at a game of darts.

  
Patrick hadn’t let go of David’s hand and they walked out of the bar hand in hand, ready for whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperatures are rising...
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and encouragement! It’ll be a few days til the next chapter because I have some family and work stuff to take care of. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Rachel win a few more bets. Patrick takes David back to his place. *eggplant emoji* *fireworks emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earns us a soft E-rating. I think a lot of the SC fics I've read here have done a superb job at writing about consent. I, too, think that this would be really important to David, especially because of his history, and hopefully this does it justice and shows that consent can totally be sexy as hell. 
> 
> I'm still taking the time for Stevie and Rachel to develop a real friendship...it may or may not end up being more than friends. ;)

Stevie found herself having more fun than she’d had in a really long time. She never had many female friends. There was Alexis, but she was starting to see Alexis as more of a little sister she could be both annoyed by and protective of—things she probably just picked up from David.

She didn’t feel the need to tease Rachel or use sarcasm to make a point quite as often as she did with most people who she let get to know her. Rachel was wild. Way more interesting than Stevie initially gave her credit for. The shy, quiet, unassuming exterior Rachel displayed made for a night of several unexpected surprises. Even three drinks in she was deadly accurate with a cue or darts. Rachel had a quiet confidence and she didn’t seem to notice or care about the attention she was getting from men and women in the bar.

At one point they found themselves matched up in a pool game with an older couple, a short stodgy man that went by the name Porkchop and a slightly taller woman who sported a Jocelyn-esque hairdo to whom Porkchop called Gravy, but they later found out her real name was Gracie. The pair proved to be worthy competitors against Rachel and Stevie. The game seemed to draw the entire bar to take in the spectacle that was Porkchop and Rachel challenging each other to trick shots.

“Hold my beer, Gravy baby.” Porkchop handed his mug over to Gracie and he took a few minutes to figure out a way to best line up the butterfly shot that Rachel had challenged him to make. Porkchop leaned over the table, closed one eye that make him look exactly like a pirate, and grunted as he attempted the shot. Only three of the four balls made it in to pockets.

Porkchop grumbled and went back over to Gracie to retrieve his beer. “It’s okay baby, I bet she can’t make a massé shot with that 6 ball to the corner pocket.” Gracie looked over to Rachel with a raised brow in challenge.

Stevie thought to herself that Rachel would probably be really really good at poker because she had absolutely no reaction to Gracie and Porkchop’s latest challenge. Rachel walked past Stevie and gave her a subtle wink before she took the whiskey shot that was in Stevie’s hand and downed it.

The 6-ball was near the middle of the pool table and looked like it might be a difficult angle for a petite woman like Rachel. Oh, but that certainly didn’t matter. Stevie looked at her in awe as she climbed up on to the pool table on hands and knees, “Stevie, could you hand me my cue and the chalk, please?” Stevie did as she was asked. Sitting up with her knees on the felt, Rachel chalked up the end of the cue stick while she mentally calculated the shot. It seemed like the entire bar went quiet to see if this tiny red-headed mystery woman could make an impossible shot.

Stevie was standing to the side of the table and able to see Rachel’s full form in profile bent over on knees and elbows. Rachel’s rear end was sticking up in the air as she leaned forward looking like a cat stretching out after a mid-day nap. The image of this woman…so cool, calm, collected, and confident made Stevie’s insides flutter. She could feel herself blushing.

Rachel pulled back the cue slowly away from the ball as if it were spring loaded. She angled the stick slightly to get just the right angle. Rachel took her time with the microadjustments and Stevie didn’t mind, because it was all the more time to admire the curve of Rachel’s spine and ass. Porkchop and Gracie cleared their throats as if to indicate for Rachel to hurry up. Rachel looked up at them, again completely expressionless, and took the shot. The thwack of the ball sent the 6-ball spinning in a curve and slowed down just before reaching the corner pocket. Everyone was holding their breath waiting to see if the ball would make it in to the pocket. Rachel turned to look at Stevie and smiled just as the 6-ball plunked in to the corner pocket and the crowd that had formed around the table erupted in cheers.

Porkchop and his Gravy gave reluctant golf claps and bought Rachel and Stevie another round of drinks. Rachel held up her drink and the two women clinked together shot classes cheering each other to what was a very fun night.

Rachel looked towards the booth and didn’t see Patrick or David. “Where do you think the two lovebirds went?” she asked Stevie.

“Oh, they left a few drinks ago. David texted me.” She pulled out her phone to show Rachel the text David had sent her:

_David: Patrick is taking me back to his place. *winking face emoji**eggplant emoji* Have fun and make good decisions. *devil horns emoji* _

Rachel grinned at Stevie, “They certainly weren’t being subtle earlier.”

“Well, it sounds like Patrick is making up for lost time.” Stevie added and then realized who she had just said that to. “Oh, sorry. Not saying that you wer lost time.”

“It’s okay, Stevie. We both have a lot of lost time to make up for.” Rachel linked her arm with Stevie’s arm as they made their way back to their booth. Rachel pulled out her phone to see she also had a text from Patrick:

_Patrick: I’m headed back to the Duplex with David. I know we never agreements about visitors, but maybe give us like at least an hour before coming back? I haven’t asked him, but would you be okay if he stayed the night?_

Rachel shook her head at Patrick’s text. She really hadn’t thought about the possibility of either of them bringing people in to the space they now shared as roommates. The thought made her a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t entirely a stranger he was bringing home because David had just been there last night.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Stevie asked.

“Umm. Kinda? The walls are a bit thin…and I don’t know if I really want to hear what may or may not happen.” Rachel admitted

Stevie responded, “David is not quiet.”

Rachel tilted her head in question.

“Been there. Done that.” Stevie replied, confirming what Rachel was thinking.

“Oh. So you two?” Rachel asked

“Yeah, but was more like two sad lonely people agreeing to be fuck buddies than what one might call a committed relationship.” Stevie supplied flatly.

“Okay.” Rachel was still feeling a bit awkward.

Stevie paused and didn’t want talking about David and Patrick to kill the buzz of what had been a really great night. “Hey. Umm, why don’t you just crash at my place and then you don’t have to worry about the weirdness?”

Rachel was surprised by Stevie’s offer. “Really? You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. So long as you don’t mind sleeping on a sofa with graveyard themed fabric?” Stevie tried to lighten the mood.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head. “Great. It looks like we’ve still got plenty of cash left for drinks. How about another round and a plate of really greasy mozzarella sticks?”

“The greasier the better!” Stevie smiled at the woman sitting across from her who could go from cool and confident to shy and vulnerable in a matter of seconds. Rachel really had no clue how amazing she was and Stevie found herself thinking that she would really like to spend more time with this remarkable creature.

David and Patrick were just a few miles from pulling up to Patrick’s place in a cab that took entirely too long to get to the Wobbly Elm and then to Elmdale. At least it was far too long for two men who had erections uncomfortably confined in their jeans for the last half-hour before they could find some privacy. David held tightly to Patrick’s hand the entire ride and had his head leaned on Patrick’s shoulder. The rode in the back of the car in silence with the buzz of anticipation too much to break. Right as they pulled up to the duplex that Patrick and Rachel shared he got a text.

_Rachel: It's okay. The place is all yours tonight. *smiley face emoji* I’m crashing on Stevie’s couch. _

Patrick tilted the phone for David to see. David read the message and looked up at Patrick with his dark twinkling eyes and smiled. No words needed to be exchanged to acknowledge that it meant the two of them could take their time and have the privacy they needed to connect.

David continued to cling tightly to Patrick’s hand as Patrick led them to the front door. Not wanting to let go of David’s hand either, Patrick awkwardly reached for his keys and managed to unlock the door with minimal effort. As they stepped inside they released hands as Patrick offered to take David’s jacket. Patrick stood behind David and held on to the collar as David slid out of the smooth leather. Patrick took in the snug-fitting t-shirt and jeans from behind and his brain began to short out again. He was still holding on to David’s jacket as David turned around to look at him.

David cleared his throat and took the jacket from Patrick and draped it gently over a chair. Patrick did the same, taking off his own coat and hanging it on a hook by the door. David walked towards the kitchen, “How about a drink? What can I get you?”

“Yeah. Umm…just bring me another of whatever you’re having.” Patrick squeaked out. His nerves were starting to set in and he was willing himself to calm down. He was calm the whole drive over until David was no longer holding his hand.

David came out of the kitchen with two highballs of whiskey and motioned for the two of them to sit together in the living room. David handed Patrick his drink and the two sat down on the small couch they had shared the night before.

David held up his drink for a toast and Patrick held his up in return, “What are we toasting?” Patrick asked.

“To the start of a beautiful partnership. To us.” The two clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the amber brown liquid.

David noticed that Patrick’s knee was bouncing up and down and he wanted Patrick to be completely sure of what may or may not happen tonight. He reached out his hand to Patrick’s and as soon as they interlocked fingers the knee bouncing stopped.

Patrick felt instantly calmer with David’s hand in his. It sent a warmth through him that washed over his whole body allowing the tension to leave. Patrick looked up to David with his head slightly bowed. “David, is this normal?”

“Is what normal?” David asked as he gently rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on Patrick’s hand.

“This feeling? Like I wasn’t fully seeing the world until I found you. Like I can’t really think about anything but you and being with you since we kissed last night.” Patrick squeezed David’s hand in his, “Like the only way to think straight is to hold your hand. Like…like my heart’s going to burst out of my chest if you don’t kiss me again.”

David stared in to the honey brown eyes that were confessing all of these feelings. He felt sad for Patrick and that he’d lived all this time not knowing what sexual attraction like this could feel like. Many of the feelings were new to David as well, but he wasn’t ready to admit that to anyone just yet.

David lifted his other hand to cup Patrick’s face, took in the expression on his face, and leaned in for a gentle and tender kiss. He pulled back to see that Patrick’s expression had relaxed just a little and he was now offering David a gentle smile and heart eyes.

“I don’t really like to define normal because normal is different for everyone. But, yes, when you’re attracted to someone you generally have some strong urges. I’m not really the best person to be asking. But, I—I do know haven’t stopped thinking about you either.” David looked down at their locked fingers and spoke more softly, “I also think there is something special happening here.”

“Yeah?”

David slowly looked up from their hands and shook his head up and down while thinking to himself that no one has ever wanted him as much as he’s wanted the other person. Patrick leaned in and both men smiled into the slow and tender kiss.

As David pulled back he cleared his throat, “I promised that we’d talk before we did anything more than kiss. We don’t have to do anything more than that kiss tonight if you’re not ready, not truly ready.”

“I would like to do more than kiss tonight, David.”

“Where do you want to draw the line? Hands and/or mouths above or below the waist? Hands over clothes only? Pants, shirts on or off?” David listed off the options he could think of that might be clear boundaries.

“Uhh. Wow. I’ve never. I’ve never had anyone be so. So specific.” Patrick was slightly overwhelmed by the options.

“Okay. Just know that it’s really important to me that we both know where the line is and that we both respect that line. If we agree to something now and you change your mind when we get to that part then we can always make amendments. Even if we agree on no pants now you can still decide to leave your pants on or put your pants back on at any time. If we agree to hands above the waist now and you want to go below the waist, just ask. Please don’t be afraid to ask for what you want, even if you think it is something I don’t want. Just ask, please, just ask.”

Patrick cleared his throat and grinned. “That was…that surprisingly makes me feel a lot easier about all of…this. I also feel like I should transcribe that speech for every teenager taking sex ed in North America.”

David was feeling pretty proud of himself yet he was hesitant to share with Patrick that some of what he had said came from personal experience, from a past where things hadn’t gone the way he wanted. A time when he’d caved under pressure, or when a dom didn’t follow through with an agreed upon safe word. He would save those stories for another day, right now those kinds of stories would probably send his new partner running for the hills.

“Well, then, go ahead and tell me what you want, Mr. Brewer.” David raised a brow and took another sip of his whiskey.

“I think shirts off. Pants off if you’re okay with that. Hands can go below the waist, mouths…” Patrick looked at David’s gaze become more intense as Patrick listed off the boundaries, “mouths…to be determined, but above the waist…for now.”

“I can definitely work with that. And I’ll suggest we leave our underwear on…for now.” David added, playfully mirroring Patrick’s response.

Patrick held up his drink and clinked his glass with David’s “Agreed.” They both took a good long sip of their drinks and sat them down on the table. Patrick was the first to lean forward and David met him halfway with their mouths colliding. David moved his hands over Patrick’s chest and slowly pressed his back in to the sofa. David swung a leg over Patrick as they kissed so he was straddling Patrick. Patrick put one hand on David’s leg and his other on David’s waist letting his thumb tease along the skin at the waistband of David’s jeans.

David licked in to Patrick’s mouth as his hands ran up and down from Patrick’s chest to his shoulders. David moved his mouth along Patrick’s jaw and down his neck. Patrick leaned his head back to give David better access to his long, strong neck. As David licked at the hollow between Patrick’s collar bones he moved his hands to the hem of Patrick’s shirt. He paused and looked up at Patrick in question who then nodded for David to continue. David lifted up the bottom of the cotton henly Patrick had decided to wear, kissing along the exposed skin of his belly and chest along the way. Patrick’s hands were roaming the skin under David’s shirt and he began to tug at the hem of David’s shirt. David paused to quickly finish lifting up and taking off Patrick’s shirt. Patrick whined at momentary loss of contact and then David sat back to discard his own shirt.

When David lifted his harms over his head to remove his shirt his pelvis moved forward slightly and their two hard cocks pressed against each other resulting in another low moan from Patrick. Patrick’s hips bucked forward at the contact and caused his head to loll back in pleasure. Seeing an opening along his blushing neckline, David surged forward to suck at a spot on Patrick’s neck.

Both men’s chests were pressed against each other and Patrick’s brain once again felt like it was shorting as he felt the thick hair of another man rub against his own sparsely covered chest. He whispered in deep, breathy tones to David, “Can I see you?”

David sat back up and as he did, once again the bulge in their jeans rubbed against each other sending more pulses of pleasure down Patrick’s spine. He’d never felt so blissed out before. Patrick’s hands slowly explored, running across David’s shoulders and down his pecs and along the trail of dark, curly hair leading to the clasp of David’s jeans. He looked up at David with dark eyes, hooded with desire, “Gorgeous. You’re so beautiful, David.”

David’s olive complexion blushed under Patrick’s touch and generous words. His face lit up with a full smile and Patrick reached up to cup David’s face, thumbing over his cheek, feeling the stubble there. “And those fucking dimples. God, David, you kill me every time with that smile.” The words made David give a shy chuckle and Patrick pulled a smiling David in for a sloppy open mouth kiss.

Things heated up quickly after David gently pulled Patrick’s lower lip between his teeth. Patrick’s hands moved from massaging up and down David’s long legs to down over David’s ass, squeezing and pulling him in closer as their hips ground against each other. The movement of their hips were in sync and the pressure in his jeans was starting to get uncomfortable for Patrick.

Patrick slowed down the movement of his hips and took a short breather from devouring David’s mouth, asking between a gasp of air, “Bed?”

David nodded his head up and own fanatically and moved to get up from straddling Patrick. They both stood up and Patrick grabbed hold of David’s hand leading him to the bedroom. As soon as they reached Patrick’s bedroom he unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his jeans for some relief.

David asked with the quirk of one brow “Pants time?”

“Pants time.”

Both sat on the edge of Patrick’s bed and they took off their shoes, socks, and then both stood to shimmy out of their jeans. Patrick was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and David stood in front of him in only a pair of black briefs. David walked towards Patrick slowly, “You still good with hands below the waist?”

Patrick nodded, “Yes, are you still good with that?”

“Mmmhmm.” David’s hand trailed from Patrick’s chest down the smooth skin, he teased just above the waistband of the cotton underwear, and then he cupped the bulge in Patrick’s briefs feeling and stroking his hard length over his underwear. Patrick was so hard and he made short, small moans as David’s fingers moved over his cock. He latched on to David’s collar bone with his mouth and kissed his way up David’s neck as David continued to palm and stroke him.

Patrick had one hand on David’s chest, and as he thumbed over one nipple it made David squirm and hum with pleasure. The reaction ignited something within Patrick and he moved his other hand to the back of David’s neck and ran his hand up and through David’s thick, beautiful hair, gently grasping. David continued to run his fingers up and down the outline of Patrick’s thick, hard cock and began to feel a wet spot forming on his briefs. David thumbed over the spot where the head was leaking and it sent Patrick’s hips rolling forward and the grip that Patrick had on David’s hair tightened.

Patrick walked David back towards the bed and David let Patrick take control of their position. David sat down on the bed while Patrick stood in front of him. David was facing directly in front of Patrick’s clothed and leaking prick. He involuntarily licked his lips and looked up at Patrick, “Where do we stand on mouths again?”

Patrick smiled down at David and as he leaned over and pressed David to move back on the bed he said, “Let’s come back to that in a minute. Can I touch you now?”

Patrick crawled over David and laid along his right side with his head propped up by his elbow and the other hand drawing circles around David’s nipples, “I noticed you really like it when I play with your nipples.” Patrick leaned down to take David’s right nipple in to his mouth and swirled his tongue around the peak feeling it harden. He moved his hand to thumb over the other nipple as he continued to lick and suck gently.

David ran his hands along Patrick’s sides and laid his head back to enjoy the pleasure that Patrick’s tongue was currently providing. “My God. Your mouth is incredible. Please don’t stop.” David reached in to his own briefs to squeeze at the base of his now fully hard cock. Patrick moved his mouth to the other nipple and glanced downwards to watch as David’s hand moved up and down, giving him small glimpses at what David was concealing, unrestrained by jeans or cotton briefs.

“David, Can I—can you take off your underwear? I want to--can I watch you?” Patrick looked up to David and plead.

“Yeah, yeah. I can do that. Do you want to take these off for me?” David offered.

Patrick quickly leaned up off his elbow and his fingers hesitated for a moment at the band of David’s black underwear and he looked back up at David who nodded for him to continue. Patrick used both of his thumbs to pull back the waistband and on down David’s legs. His eyes widened at the sight of David’s long and hard cock laying against his stomach, the dark trail of hair from his navel led to a slightly thicker patch of hair at the base. David squeezed again at the base, cupping his tight balls at the same time.

“Do you have umm…any kind of lubricant? It would make this a little bit easier.” David asked.

Patrick thought for a moment, “Umm, I think there’s some in the bathroom that Rachel uses for…well for Rachel.”

“Mmkay, well, she might get a little upset at us using her supplies. So I’m gonna just say let’s not use that.” The mood was beginning to shift and then Patrick sat up on his knees and picked up David’s hand. He licked up the palm of his hand and took two of David’s fingers in his mouth.

“Oh my god. You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” David lifted his head up and leaned slightly on one elbow to watch as Patrick laved at his fingers. David sucked in his own lower lip and began to slowly move his fingers in and out of Patrick’s mouth and he even hummed around the tip of David’s middle finger.

With David’s hands thoroughly wet from Patrick’s mouth he moved to grasp ahold of his hard and leaking cock. Patrick watched David with a fiery look in his eye that made David feel like Aphrodite herself.

“Can you talk to me, Patrick?”

“Oh. Yeah. This is. David, my God. This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Patrick grasped and massaged David’s thighs, his hands not far from where David was jacking at himself. “You’re so fucking hot. I’m close to coming just from watching you.” Patrick was quickly acing the dirty talk. “W-what are you thinking about, David?”

David noticed that Patrick had begun to palm at his own neglected cock. “Holy fuck! Come here. Kiss me. Please.” David pulled Patrick down half on top of him. Patrick’s leg brushed against David’s wet hardness as they brought their mouths and tongues and teeth crushing together.

“I’m so close, David. I’m so close.” Patrick murmured between kisses as his own still-clothed erection rubbed against David’s leg.

“Can we try something? Can you get between my legs?” David motioned with his head for Patrick to move.

As Patrick settled between David’s legs, David wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist and Patrick let out a low “Oh fuck. Fuck me. Fuck yes, yes, yes, David, yes, fuck…” Patrick nuzzled in to David’s neck and continued to mutter nonsensical words in rhythm as they rutted in to each other.

David took Patrick’s earlobe between his teeth for a moment and with an authoritative voice he whispered, “Is this how you would fuck me, huh, Patrick?”

The volume of Patrick’s chant got louder and his thrusts harder, “Fuck! David, yes, I wanna fuck you so bad. I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna come inside you. Gonna get your come all over me.” David had his hands on Patrick’s ass, willing them to push harder in to David. David could feel their cocks lined up and the friction from Patrick’s briefs and the filthy dirty words coming out of Patrick’s mouth was bringing David close to the edge.

Patrick lifted himself up a little so his hands were braced on either side of David’s head so he could see David’s wrecked and blissed out face. “You’re so fucking hot like this, David. You feel so good. I’m gonna come, David.”

David opened his eyes, pressed their foreheads together, and dug his fingers hard in to Patrick’s ass while he breathlessly chanted back, “Come for me, Patrick, come.”

Patrick felt David go boneless beneath him and David let out a long low moan. When Patrick felt the wetness of where David had spilled come between them he let himself follow David down that exquisite chasm of pleasure. “Ffffuck!” Patrick yelled out and his hips stuttered as he rutted one, two more times against David before he came.

David was running his hands along Patrick’s back and gently kissing along his shoulder as Patrick recovered from what he felt was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life. The blood was slowly returning to his brain and David continued to cradle Patrick in his arms.

The feeling of be held by a man was extraordinary. Their two bodies glistened with sweat and afterglow. Patrick could feel David’s chuckle beneath him. He lifted his head and body and rolled off to the side giving David a questioning look.

David had his hands on his face while he continued to chuckle and glanced over to Patrick, “I’m glad it’s just us here tonight. You were very vocal.”

Patrick replied, not able to hold back additional laughter, “Mmmhmm…well, I got excited.”

“Yeah. I’d say that’s an accurate statement.” David’s chuckle began to turn to a giggle. Within seconds they were both laughing wildly with each other.

Patrick noticed a small tear escape David’s eye and he was unsure if it was from the laughter or something more. He reached over to wipe away the tear with his thumb and kissed at the dimple below it. David leaned in to the touch and the laughter subsided.

“You really are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” The candor in Patrick’s voice and the authenticity in his eyes was almost too much, but he just stared back at Patrick and took in the sweet words being poured over him.

David had no words. He couldn’t possibly find words to explain to Patrick what had just happened. David had never felt like this before. He’d had sex probably hundreds of times, but never felt this connected, physically and emotionally, to someone. Especially someone he’d known for so little time. 

Patrick sat up, “We should maybe clean up? What do you need?”

“I’ll just use the bathroom after you.” David replied.

“Okay. Be right back.” Patrick grabbed his pajama bottoms on the way to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up. He splashed his face with some water and looked back at himself in the mirror as he pat dry his face. It was a different man staring back at him than the one that he had seen so many times before. The man he was before finding David. But now, now he felt right. The life he was living now was a life he actually wanted and it all finally fit. He knew it was crazy to be thinking all this about a person he’d known for so little time, but even David had admitted that there was something special between them. He set out a washcloth and towel for David before heading back to the bedroom.

While Patrick was in the bathroom David picked up his underwear for a quick wipe off and searched through his pants for his phone to send Stevie a quick text:

_David: Well *eggplant emoji* happened and OMG *fireworks emoji*! But he hasn’t asked me to stay. What should I do??? _

Seconds later he got a text back:

_Stevie: U R an idiot. _

_David: That’s not helpful. _

_Stevie: He asked Rachel if it was OK for you to stay. _

_David: What did she say??_

_Stevie: Duh. She’s not staying there tonight._

_David: Message received. *winking face emoji* *kissing face emoji* _

_Stevie: *eyeroll emoji* Sweet dreams. _

Patrick walked in to the room wearing only a thin pair of blue striped pajama bottoms and David put down his phone to further appreciate the strong and compact form in front of him, “I left you a towel and face cloth. There’s an extra toothbrush in the drawer. I probably have some underwear or PJs you could borrow. They aren’t designer, but they’re comfy.”

“Yeah. That depends. Did you want me to stay?” David asked hesitantly.

“Oh my god. Yes, David. Sorry. I—yes, would you please stay? That is if you want to stay?” Patrick was embarrassed for not being clear.

“I want to stay.” David said softly.

“Oh. Good.” Patrick exhaled in relief. He held up a pair of underwear and a set of pajamas as an offering.

David, still completely naked, walked up to Patrick and took both from his hands and gave him a peck on the cheek. As he walked away he let Patrick gaze at his backside with a slack jaw. He glanced over his shoulder and looked back at Patrick with a raised brow. He could see there was already renewed interest beginning to stir in Patrick’s pajama bottoms. “Down, boy. We’ve got all night.”

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched David’s ass bounce right out of his room and across the hall in to the bathroom. When his brain finally came back on line he smiled to himself and started to bounce with happiness and let out a little happy dance. A spectator might have described his little jig as a running-man-meets-the-two-step.

What Patrick hadn’t realized is that David peeked his head from the bathroom when he saw movement across the hall and witnessed the last few seconds of that joyful moment. _My god. I’m fucked. This man is too fucking adorable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter both our pairings deal with the Morning After. I'm still making edits and additions to the last chapters so that all those lose ends are tied up. It may take me a while to get those posted. Or maybe I'll abandon those loose ends and keep meandering my way through to a Part 2? Who knows at this point, I'm just having lots of fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel spends the night at Stevie's. David spends the night at Patrick's. Fun times are had by all (fun-fun and sexy-fun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work's been insane this week, so I'm just getting this up. I'll try to get the last two posted by the end of next week!

_Rachel was splayed out on her back, moaning obscenities into the curve of her elbow, with her other hand gripping tightly to the long black locks of the woman moving between her legs. It was Stevie’s face hidden underneath all of that dark, thick hair that looked up from where she was currently humming around Rachel’s hot pink clit. Stevie’s tongue was moving in short, light strokes that made Rachel’s legs tremble. Rachel clamped teeth down on her own forearm to keep from screaming as she climaxed while looking down at the wide, wet, accomplished grin on Stevie’s face. _

Rachel woke from her dream with a slight tinge of pain having bit her lower lip so hard it was lightly bleeding. She stirred and opened one eye just before remembering where she had spent the night. She looked past her hand to see a picture of Sarah McLachlan staring back at her.

Stevie’s place. Stevie’s apartment. Stevie’s_ bed_. Stevie’s _arm_ draped over her. 

\-----

_The night before..._

After downing an entire tray of mozzarella sticks, the gaggle of bros that lost to them in darts approached the table inviting them to, “a solid game of beer pong in Jason’s stepdad’s basement.” They both looked at each other and decided _Why the hell not? More free booze?_ They left the bar to meet up with the guys at Jason’s stepdad’s house that happened to be in Schitt’s Creek.

“Oh, _that_ Stepdad. Yeah, we should go.” Stevie grabbed ahold of Rachel’s arm as they were walking towards the house that currently had a portly gentleman standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of stained white briefs yelling at the boys.

“Um. Okay. Everything okay?” Rachel asked, not minding that Stevie was clinging tightly to her arm.

“Jason’s stepdad is my cousin’s ex-stepdad. We don’t want to have anything to do with what happens in that house. Let’s just say he has an affinity for philandering and fraud.” Stevie explained with a twisted mouth.

“Okay...” Rachel nodded somewhat taken aback.

“Yeah, you might want to check your purse and pockets again just to be sure nothing's already been lifted. Sorry.”

“Oh. Um. Okay. So, what—what do you want to do instead?” Rachel asked.

“My apartment is only a few blocks from here, we can just call it a night if you like or watch a movie? And you’re in luck because I just restocked the vodka and someone left a whole box of microwaveable popcorn in their hotel room today, probably because they realized too late that their room didn’t have a working microwave.” Stevie suggested.

“Sure! What movie do you have in mind?” Rachel asked as they started walking towards Stevie’s apartment, not letting the fact that Stevie still clung to her arm go unnoticed.

“You’re my guest so you can pick. It will have to be limited to whatever you can find on Netflix.” Stevie offered.

When they arrived at Stevie’s apartment Rachel took in the bachelorette pad, “Oh my god. I had this exact poster in my bedroom when I was a teenager.” She pointed to the Sarah McLachlan poster. “Isn’t the crying dog commercial the saddest thing ever?”

“You mean, sad in the way that I’ve probably forked over hundreds of dollars I couldn’t really afford in donations to dog rescues because Sarah McLachlan told me to while I was a little too wine-drunk on a weeknight to be making financial decisions? Then, yes, the saddest.” Stevie joked.

Stevie turned on the television and handed Rachel the remote control, “Your choice. But just know I don’t do scary movies and I’d prefer not to watch a rom-com because David’s already forced me to watch _all of them_ with him, so I’m not sure I can watch anything with one of the Julias.”

“Okay. I can work with that.”

As Rachel went through movie options Stevie put the popcorn in the microwave and retrieved the vodka from the freezer. “Shots or mixers?” she called to Rachel.

“Umm...what are your mixers?” Rachel asked

“Let’s see. I’ve got some seltzer, a boiled egg, a questionable looking lime, and some salt...so...”

“Shots, then.”

“Shots it is.”

Stevie came around to the couch and sat the bottle of vodka on the coffee table. She handed Rachel a small glass and held up her glass to Rachel’s and said, “Cheers”

“Slainte!” Rachel returned giving her best Scottish accent, sending Stevie in to a fit of giggles, nearly spitting out her own drink.

“What? We’re gonna watch Braveheart. And where do you think this red hair came from??” Rachel said in defense, but with an air of playfulness.

“Okay, okay.” Stevie quieted her laughter and held up her hands in concession.

Stevie fell asleep at the other end of the couch before Mel Gibson gave William Wallace’s big freedom speech. Rachel took the moment to openly stare and observe Stevie’s features. Her long hair, the curve of her hips, the full lips that had framed a wide smile almost all night long.

When the movie finished Rachel was torn between waking Stevie to move to her own bed or if she should just take the bed. She nudged at Stevie who mumbled nonsense before shifting to lay fully on the couch. Rachel decided she would let Stevie sleep where she was. She went to the bathroom and took off her bra. She had worn a simple cotton camisole under her shirt that night, so she figured she would just sleep in that. She went back to the bed and took off her boots, socks, and jeans. She slid under the covers of Stevie’s bed in only her thin cotton camisole and simple cotton thong underwear and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Stevie woke a few hours later and groggily stumbled her way to the bathroom in the dark. She shed her clothes as she made her way towards the bed and maneuvered to take off her bra without removing her shirt. It wasn’t until she had already climbed in to bed in her thin shirt and lace boyshort underwear that she realized that there was a Rachel _also_ sleeping in her bed. She froze for a moment. It was late and she thought it would be rude to wake up Rachel and the couch was not exactly designed for comfort.

Stevie mumbled to herself and decided to just stay in bed and be an adult about it. As she settled in facing Rachel’s back she noticed a small tattoo on Rachel’s upper left shoulder of some kind of flower. She tried to focus her vision and with just the glow of moonlight she could barely make out the shape of a sunflower. As her eyes continued to adjust she noticed the freckles along Rachel’s shoulders and trailed her eyes down Rachel’s body that she could see above the covers. She caught herself staring at Rachel’s long red hair she claimed she had inherited from the Scots and she had a strong desire to run her fingers through it.

Just as Stevie was shaking away very impure thoughts she adjusted the comforter over herself, inadvertently removing some of the covers from Rachel. The movement of the comforter now further exposed Rachel’s body and Rachel shifted from sleeping on her side to her stomach so that Stevie could tell Rachel was only wearing a thong. Stevie’s first thought was that Rachel had much less material to her underwear than Stevie did, but then she took in the curve of her hips, the dimples of her back, and the top of two perfectly round ass cheeks. Stevie’s stomach fluttered and when she recognized that feeling she quickly pulled the comforter back over Rachel who shifted just a bit at the commotion. Stevie turned to face away from Rachel in case Rachel woke up and Stevie would be caught staring at her. After a few moments Stevie heard Rachel’s breathing even out and Stevie eventually drifted off to sleep with the image of Rachel’s backside implanted on her brain.

\-----

Once Rachel fully assessed the situation and assured herself that nothing crazy had happened the night before she was now faced with what to do about the delicate arm draped over her and the warm breath ghosting between her shoulder blades. She slowly turned her head to see that Stevie was practically spooning her with just inches separating their lower halves. Rachel could so easily wiggle her rear end backwards to close that precious little gap between them and she would love nothing more than to feel the warmth of Stevie’s body pressed much much closer to her own.

Resisting the temptation, Rachel slowly rolled towards the edge of the bed, letting Stevie’s arm glide over her as she slipped on to the floor quietly. Stevie was still sleeping soundly and barely made a noise as she crumpled herself in to a cocoon with the comforter to replace the warmth that Rachel’s body had been providing.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rachel headed to the bathroom to freshen up and figure out how she was going to get home. When she came out of the bathroom, Stevie was still softly snoring buried beneath the blankets. It was getting close to 10 o’clock so Rachel decided to text Patrick to figure out when it would be clear to come home:

_Rachel: Hey Pat. I’m awake, Stevie’s still slumbering. Let me know when it is all clear to come home. _

After a few minutes she got a text back from Patrick:

_Patrick: Good Morning to you, too! *sunshine emoji*_

_Rachel: Someone sure is bright and cheery this morning. And, Good Morning. *sunglasses emoji*_

_Patrick: So I take it that means your night didn’t go very well after I left? Sorry, I realize now I basically ditched you. _

_Rachel: No worries. It was clear you had *eggplant emoji* brain. The night was actually a lot of fun! More fun than I’ve had in a really long time. But nothing more happened with Stevie if that’s what you mean. She’s a lot of fun, though. _

_Patrick: I’m glad you had fun. Hey, I’m going to take David back to SC and we’re probably going to eat at the café there. Want me to pick you up after? Or do you want to join us? _

_Rachel: Not sure. Stevie is still asleep. I’ll let you know. _

_Patrick: Okay. _

Patrick sat his phone back down on the bedside table after exchanging text messages with Rachel and looked over to see David still sleeping, forehead pressed against Patrick’s bicep, with his mouth slightly open, hair askew, bare legs twisted in the sheets, and arms tucked beneath his pillow. Patrick smiled at the extraordinary sleeping beauty that was David Rose. He couldn’t help but replay the most amazing night of his life over and over. Patrick was determined to commit to memory all of the touches and sounds David was gifting him.

\-----

_The night before..._

They had cuddled up in Patrick’s bed after David had taken a quick shower, David deciding to be the big spoon.

They had only been spooning for a short while, whispering back and forth, laughing at small observations from the night, with hands clasped together against Patrick’s bare chest before Patrick could feel David’s semi-firm erection pressed against him. Patrick was only somewhat disappointed that David had opted to wear the full set of pajamas and the underwear Patrick offered him. The look of David wearing his clothes _did something_ for Patrick.

Patrick started to wiggle and press his backside against David. David, in return, made minute movements with his hip, gently grinding his hips in to Patrick. Their breathing picked up a bit and David whispered in to Patrick’s ear, “Do we need to make any amendments to our earlier boundaries?”

“David—“ Patrick just barely breathed out David’s name. Patrick began to pick up the pace and force with which he pressed his ass in to David who was now fully hardened beneath his underwear and pajamas.

“Patrick, tell me what you want.” David continued to whisper and licked at a spot just below Patrick’s ear and had started to trail his hand in light circles across Patrick’s chest and was toying with one of his nipples when Patrick responded, “God, David. Can I touch you? I didn’t get to touch you, feel you before.”

“What do you want to touch?” David asked playfully, continuing to suck and nibble at a spot on Patrick’s neck that would definitely be leaving a mark.

“Can I—I want to touch you, David.” Patrick murmured in uneven breaths as he continued to grind back in to David, his hand now reaching behind him, grasping David’s thigh.

“Really? You want _this_?” David punctuated his words by thrusting his hips harder in to Patrick’s ass and pinching hard on one of Patrick’s nipples at the same time.

“Fffuck! Yes!” David once again had ignited something in Patrick. He was writhing with want and he let go of any inhibitions he had before, “I want to feel your hard, hot cock in my hands, David. Want to feel you against me, just you. I want it in my mouth, taste you, lick you ‘til you come.” Patrick made a swift and sudden move to pull off his own pajama bottoms, he was completely naked and David was wearing far too many layers now. David quickly sat up and followed suit, stripping off everything. He looked down at Patrick who was now laying on his back with fisting his own hardened erection in his hands. All of his gorgeous, smooth white skin was laid out before David. He was looking at David with a hunger in his eyes, all sense of any innocence in his eyes before were gone. There was no mistaking that this man wanted David and wanted him _bad_.

“My god, Patrick, you are gorgeous. Look at you go.” David moved to straddle Patrick’s thighs and started stroking his own hard cock while Patrick continued to gaze at him greedily. “Can I taste you first? Let me suck your cock, Patrick?”

“Mmmhmm. Please. Yes.” Patrick was nodding his head and eager for David’s mouth to be anywhere on his body.

David moved down to nuzzle at Patrick’s groin, taking in the unique smell that was Patrick. He kissed and licked up Patrick’s strong, muscular thighs. “Patrick, your legs, holy fuck. I want to fuck these thighs. I want them wrapped around my head.”

Patrick leaned up on his elbows and was looking back down at David and smiling, “No one’s ever complimented my thick thighs before. I’ve always thought they were more like tree trunks than sexy.”

“Hmmph. Well, obviously we need to make up for the lack of appreciation these.” David began to suck hard at as spot between Patrick’s upper thigh and groin causing Patrick to arch his back and tilt back his head, letting out high pitched whine.

“Again.”

“Hmm?” David hummed in question as he licked at the spot he had been sucking on.

“Again. Do it again.” Patrick begged.

David took the flesh of Patrick’s inner thigh gently between his teeth once more and sucked hard, certainly enough to leave a lasting bruise. Patrick arched is back once more and clutched at David’s shoulder. David took the opportunity to move his lips up towards the base of Patrick’s cock. He cupped Patrick’s balls and then slid his hand up the velvety, moving his thumb over the tip.

“David, I don’t think I’m going to last very long. I—I need you.”

“You’ve got me.” David kissed along the base and with a firm tongue licked along the underside of Patrick’s hard, pulsing cock. He flicked his tongue around the head, tasting the precum Patrick had been leaking. Low moans and high pitched whines continued to ooze out of Patrick’s mouth. When David finally took Patrick’s entire hard length in to his mouth Patrick’s hips jerked upwards and he let out a long, low “A-aaaahhh. Ffffuuuuck.” 

David braced both of his hands on Patrick’s thighs, rubbing them up and down as he swirled his tongue around Patrick’s deliciously hard cock. He bobbed up and down the length a few times and then paused to look up at Patrick. He had a dark, fiery gaze, looking at David like he was everything, his lips pursed trying to hold back pumping his hips in to David. “Please, David. You feel so good.”

David grabbed ahold of Patrick’s wrist and placed it on top of his head. He released Patrick from his red swollen, slick lips, “Fuck my face, Patrick. I want to choke on your dick and swallow every last drop of come. Promise I’ll tap out if it’s too much.” David patted Patrick’s thigh to demonstrate.

Patrick nodded and cupped David’s face with his other hand, thumbing gently over his swollen lips, “You are incredible, you know? You make me want more than I’ve ever wanted. How are you even real?” The moment of tenderness was a lot for David and he was thinking the same about Patrick _How is this man real?_

David smiled naughtily, shrugging off the praise that Patrick was pouring over him. He took Patrick’s cock back in to his mouth and hummed to Patrick to indicate he was ready. Patrick gripped at David’s hair and began to slowly direct David’s movement on his sensitive prick. The head of his cock was hitting the back of David’s throat and the moans and groans humming out of David’s mouth in response were making the warm sensation of pleasure spread across his whole body.

David grabbed Patrick by both hips encouraging him to thrust in to his mouth. David could take more, he wanted more. His lips were flush with the base of Patrick’s cock at the end of each thrust and he could taste the sweet tang of precum. Patrick’s movements were starting to get more erratic and David thought he must be close. The small grunts of ecstasy coming from Patrick were almost enough to take David to the edge.

Patrick breathed out a quick “David, I’m gonna come” and started to ease up. David was having none of it.

“MmmMmm” David hummed in disagreement, mouth still full of Patrick’s thick, throbbing cock. His eyes were watering and his head moved slightly side to side, continuing to protest as he looked up at Patrick.

“You sure?”

David nodded up and down quickly and no longer able to wait for Patrick to take over, he opened up his throat to take Patrick even farther. The single movement as David’s throat closed and swallowed around Patrick was enough to push him over the edge and he came hard down David’s throat. David felt the warmth shoot down his throat. He was lightheaded and in a euphoric state from the lack of oxygen his lungs had temporarily missed. He slowly pulled off of Patrick, licking up all of the extra come that hadn’t made it down his throat earlier.

Patrick’s was still now. His head laid back on the pillow, muttering incomprehensible nonsense between breaths, shaking his head back and forth incredulously. David moved to lay on his side, head propped up on one elbow, alongside Patrick and began to trace soothing patterns along Patrick’s chest with one flat palm.

David had a lopsided, accomplished smile on his face when Patrick looked over at him. Patrick just continued to shake his head back and forth and just smiled back up at David.

“David. That was—that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” His smile started to falter a bit as the statement led his thoughts towards the realization that he’d gone his entire life not knowing that *this* is what sex could be like.

David noticed the change in his demeanor. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Looking back it was so obvious why it all felt wrong, never felt comfortable. How am I almost thirty and just realizing that this is who I am? This is how you’re supposed to feel?” Patrick’s warm brown eyes were looking back at David, searching for answers.

David swallowed and tilted his head up for a moment, wondering what to say to this beautiful man. He decided he’d just share what he knew. “No, you can’t think like that. Everyone’s journey is different. Like me, I thought for a really long time that maybe I was just gay because my first enjoyable sexual experience was with a man. However, Rachel on Friends kind of did things for me so I had some really confusing wet dreams as a teen. Then in college I developed an intimate relationship with Carson, who is nonbinary. That whole thing kind of went sour when they invited me to be part of a polyamorous relationship with two other women. I realized I was only “sexually inspired” by one of the women. One woman got jealous of the other, Carson took way too much pleasure in that, and---well, let’s just say that polyamory isn’t for everyone. So yeah, it took me a while to figure out that I was pan. It’s not always something people figure out overnight. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you figuring out now that you’re sexually attracted to men—and I mean, I am obviously more than happy to be helping you on this journey.” 

Patrick was quiet, still looking at David but now the heart eyes had returned, “Thank you, David. You have no idea how happy I feel for once. How happy I am that I found you.” He reached and placed his hand atop David’s and brought David’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles sweetly.

David cleared his throat to cover up the fact he was very nearly on the verge of tears and crying after sex was simply not correct. “I think it’s time for a snack, yeah?”

“Um, David. There’s only one snack I want to put in my mouth right now.” Patrick raised a faint brow, but couldn’t keep a straight face. He laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the words that came out of his mouth.

David rolled his eyes and then looked back at Patrick and with a more serious expression, “Okay. I’m not going to stop you from taking what you want, Patrick. And I mean, whatever you want.” That was all Patrick needed to hear and in one fluid motion he had flipped David on to his back and now Patrick was straddling one of David’s legs. He leaned down, arms brace on either side of David’s head and began trailing kisses starting at David’s forehead, then cheek, then other cheek, his ear, his chin, until finally he landed an open-mouthed kiss on David’s lips. He licked at the seam of David’s mouth and David responded enthusiastically. The taste of Patrick’s cum still lingered and David was pleased that Patrick wasn’t too grossed out by it, if anything it felt like Patrick was trying to chase down the hints of himself.

Patrick sat up to appreciate David’s long, lean form in front of him. He swept his hands over David’s shoulders, down his sides, and David thought *finally* as Patrick took ahold of David’s cock for the first time. His eyes were huge and dark and hungry. He leaned over and without hesitation took the entire length in to his mouth, as much as he could, while holding on to the base. The shock of it made David squirm and squeak out a high pitched moan.

“Patrick, it won’t take much. It won’t take much at all. Look at you. God, look at you. Holy Fuck. You’re so good.”

The taste and smell of David in his mouth and the praise coming from David’s lips made Patrick wild. It was a miracle his own cock was starting to spring to life again. He licked playfully at the slit, tasting David’s precum and growing all the more hungry for it. He gave his jaw a short break and took the length back in his hands and jacked David’s cock up and down, twisting his wrist slightly with each motion. He did what he knew felt good for himself.

Patrick was obsessed with David’s hair. He continued to pump firmly and nuzzled the hair at the base. He was mesmerized watching David’s body respond to his touch. He took one ball in to his mouth and sucked on it experimentally. The feeling sent shockwaves through David and Patrick could feel David’s balls tighten in his mouth. Before Patrick could get his mouth wrapped back around his cock, David was spilling over Patrick’s hands. David’s mouth was wide open and he made very little sound as the last few shockwaves moved through him.

David looked down to see Patrick, staring down at the cum on his hands. He sat up and reached for Patrick’s hand. He took one of Patrick’s fingers in to his mouth and Patrick gazed at the action like he was in a sex-drunken stupor. Patrick’s gaze slowly turned to focus on David’s mouth. “Wanna taste the cum in my mouth?”

Patrick surged forward to meet David’s lips, no regard for the cum covering his hands getting on his bedsheets. He probed David’s mouth with his tongue, searching for the taste of David’s cum thinking about how it was now mingled with his own.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick was gripping tight to David’s hips as they continued to make out like horny teenagers. David flipped them both over so he was now hovering over Patrick. David tucked his head between Patrick’s neck and shoulder, sucking more bruises in to his perfect skin.

Patrick’s hands moved from David’s hips all the way to grasp firmly at both cheeks of his ass. He boldly squeezed and lifted apart David’s cheeks. The momentary exposure of David’s hole was exquisite and caused the man to grunt breathily. The response only encouraged Patrick to continue firmly grasping David’s ass, “You like that, huh?”

“Mmmhmm. So much. But—but I think…” David was trying to catch his breath, “I think we might need to slow down a bit before that gets us carried away in to territory we haven’t discussed yet.”

“Oh, okay.” Patrick’s face was blushing at the thought of doing more with David’s ass. “I think you’re right.”

“Also, I’m starving. I think I’ve earned a real snack now.” David replied.

David stood up and extended a hand to help Patrick up. They both headed to the bathroom to tidy themselves up. Patrick looked in to the mirror and watched David. He was shaking his head in disbelief that he’d experienced the best night of his life two nights in a row. Standing there in the bathroom with David felt familiar and comfortable, like they’d known each other intimately for far longer than 30-some hours. But it was also incredibly different from the familiar feeling he had with Rachel.

Patrick had put back on his pajama bottoms and had added a plain white t-shirt. David had on pajama bottoms and had opted to borrow one of Patrick’s t-shirts that had some kind of fish logo on it, but it smelled like Patrick so he didn’t care.

Patrick walked in to the kitchen and emerged holding up a pint of frozen yogurt and two spoons in question.

A huge smile spread across David's face. “Oh. Fuck yes! It’s a little scary just how well you already know me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will flash forward a few months to check-in and see how our four friends are faring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Apothecary has opened. Patrick and David have a special moment. Rachel makes a big girl boss move thanks to Alexis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves forward in time by several months. Break out your tissues, because this one is sappy and sweet.

Patrick got the money.

Rose Apothecary held an exclusive grand opening two months later. It probably would have opened sooner if the owners could keep their hands off of each other for more than five minutes. Regardless of daily distraction, the store has been a booming success for Schitt’s Creek for a few months now and new vendors are constantly seeking out opportunities to work with _the_ David Rose and his partner in business _and love_, Patrick Brewer.

Rachel and Patrick were still living as roommates in Elmdale and they finally broke the news of their split to their parents when both sets of parents were invited to town for the Rose Apothecary opening. Patrick was finally able to introduce his parents to David Rose, his boyfriend, and the glimmering smile it put on Patrick’s face to say those words to his parents was the most beautiful smile David had ever seen.

Rachel had yet to seek out a romantic relationship with Stevie, or anyone, for that matter. She really enjoyed Stevie’s company and they had weekly wine-about-Wednesday nights at the hotel. David joined them once early on, but those nights eventually became designated date night for David and Patrick to have guaranteed “alone time” at Patrick’s place. Sometimes Alexis would join them, but her schoolwork kept her busy.

Rachel also found herself inspired by Alexis. She shared with Alexis and Stevie that she’d always wanted to be a designer or architect. Yeah, selling fabrics was like the most tangential career one could have related to design, but it was a good job and she liked the people she worked with. David had convinced Rachel to lead a monthly interior design clinic at Rose Apothecary and it quickly became one of the most popular events on the calendar. Ronnie had even asked Rachel to provide professional interior design services for some condominiums she was building outside of Elmdale, but Rachel just took it as a compliment and claimed she was too busy.

“Rach, babe, you can’t just go around waiting for life to happen. You gotta, like, go out there and make major girl boss moves.” Alexis advised last week. “Why can’t you help Ronnie? No offense, but you like only hang out with Stevie…” she frowned and mouthed an _I’m sorry_ to Stevie who rolled her eyes in response, “…and I’ve seen you throw away all those numbers you get at the bar.” She looked back over to Stevie and attempted a wink. Stevie just wrapped her arms around her folded legs a little tighter finding something really interesting to look at on her shoes.

“Alexis! You can’t just go and do that stuff. I’m not--You need a license to do that stuff professionally.” Rachel answered in protest.

“Umm…then go get a license.” Alexis countered.

Rachel looked over to Stevie for a way out, but both Stevie and Alexis were looking at her like there was an obvious decision to be made. “Ugh! Fine…I’ll look in to it. But, no promises.”

Alexis clapped her hands together in celebration and held up her wine glass to cheer to their futures, "Yay!!" 

Stevie always looked forward to Wednesday nights with Rachel. Stevie was hanging out at the store when David knowingly asked why she was in such a good mood today, which happened to be Wednesday. Stevie gave a weak answer, “Because Rachel usually buys the wine. Free booze, David, free booze.”

David just looked back at her with a skeptical brow raised, “Mmmhmmm. Sure. You know Patrick gives her a 10% discount, right?”

“What? How come I only get a 5% discount??” Stevie barked.

“Because you’re not Rachel and she actually buys the wine before she drinks it. She makes us money with her classes and Patrick’s in charge of the discounts, so you’ll have to take it up with the button.”

Stevie responded straight-faced, “And I only let you live at the motel. Maybe next time I bring you towels you can guess if they’re clean or not.”

“Yeah, about that...” David’s voice got softer, “I may be going to look at an apartment later this week…with Patrick…so…” 

“What?!?! You two are moving in together?!? But like, it’s only been, what, six months??” Stevie was shocked, but also happy for her best friend.

“Six months, one week, four days. Not that anyone is counting.” David gave Stevie a shy smile knowing full well he’d just admitted how serious he was about Patrick. “But, no, not exactly. Patrick is thinking about moving to Schitt’s Creek when his lease in Elmdale is up. He just doesn’t know how to talk to Rachel about it.” David was clearly giddy about this development.

“So she’d move here with him? I’m not following.” Stevie asked.

“Rachel’s never lived on her own. Neither has Patrick. He wants a place closer to the store…and me, obviously…only just for him. It’s not that it is awkward now, Rachel is great about everything—about me and Patrick. He just feels like it is time for a change.”  
  
“So _you’re_ _not_ moving in with him?” Stevie, still searching for an answer, wanting David to spill what he was really, somewhat selfishly, thinking about Patrick’s potential move.

“No, yes. I mean, not yet.” He pulled in his lips, looking upwards, trying to hide the smile that was wanting to take over.

“Then why won’t I be bringing you dirty towels? Are you moving in to your own place, too??”

“Oh my god! Stevie! Because I’ll probably be spending quite a bit of time at my boyfriend’s apartment. More than just the one night a week I get to have him now! Showering with _him_ and sleeping with _him!_ And less time with the mystery tap water and dirty towels _there_!” David exclaimed, now breathless.

Stevie cracked a wide smile. The smile was because she was happy for David, but also because Patrick had quietly appeared in the doorway to the back office as soon as David started his rant. The smile on Patrick’s face was one of admiration and amusement for David Rose. Stevie looked past David in recognition of Patrick’s presence, causing David to quickly turn his head in surprise.

“Oh, um, uh.” A flustered David moved his arms to rest his hands on the counter, then moved his hands to his hips, then folded his arms across his chest, and finally decided on placing one hand on the counter and one hand on his hip trying to look as cool as possible. “Hi. How—how long have you been back?”

“Hi.” Patrick moved to give David a chaste peck on the cheek. “Long enough to know that it’s actually been six months, one week, and _three days _since our first date. You know, not that anyone is counting.” Patrick teased.

“My work here is done.” Stevie gave the two men an accomplished nod and grabbed her messenger bag before heading out the store. “Oh, and Patrick, call me later. We need to re-negotiate my friends & family discount!”

“Bye, Stevie.” David waved with a scrunched up face and high pitched voice.

David turned back to his buttoned-down beau who was still giving him a teasing look. “What?” David asked.

Patrick rested his hands on David’s hips and just like two puzzle pieces clicking together David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. Both leaned in for a lingering, but gentle kiss. When David pulled back he noticed that Patrick now had on his Mr. Heart Eyes look. “David. I’m very much looking forward to having more than one night a week together, too.” Not being able to resist the chance to egg him on, “You may have to pitch in for the water bill if you start taking too many showers.”

“Ah, but there’s where you’re wrong.” David returned, “Showering _together_ will save time _and_ any extra water I might use up.”

Patrick cleared his throat, cocked his head to the side slightly, and scrunched his left eye, “Ahem. David, you and I both know that showering together will take far more time and water than if we showered separately.”

“Mmmm. I see. Well, I guess we’ll just have to test out the time to water ratios before we go charging me anything.” David leaned back in to give Patrick a longer, more passionate kiss. Patrick slowed down their kiss and pulled back, he hesitated like he wanted to say something and his smile faltered a bit.

“What is it?” David’s thoughts began to spiral and he took a step back, removing his arms from Patrick’s strong shoulders. “You still not sure about Rachel? You don’t want to move?”

Patrick reached out and took David’s hands in his. “No, no. I want to be closer.” He looked down at David’s hands in his, played with one of David’s silver rings, and looked back up at David through his lashes. “David, you know, I still feel it. When I’m nervous or anxious, I still feel like the only thing that calms me, helps me think straight is holding your hand. I don’t feel lost anymore.”

A tear was threatening to escape David’s eyes, he was in awe of this man in front of him who made him feel seen, who after all these months still wanted him. Still wanted him even after he’d told Patrick about his past, about all of the people he let use him. It was the longest relationship David had ever had. David was damaged goods and yet, somehow, this man standing in front of him was slowly fixing all those broken, damaged pieces with..._love?_

“Mmmhmm.” David hummed out softly, nodding his head. “I—I umm. I’m glad you still want to be with me.” David was looking down, not able to meet the intensity of Patrick’s eyes for fear he’d burst in to tears.

“David.”

“Yeah?”

“David, look at me.” David’s eyes were reddened and a tear fell from one of his eyes. “You don’t have to say anything, but David…” He cupped David’s face, thumbed away the tears, and when David finally met his eyes Patrick said, “I love you.”

David let out a laughing sob. He still didn’t know how to accept all the love that Patrick had given him.

“I don’t expect you to say it back. But I know you feel the same way even if you never say it back.” Patrick added.

“I—“ David cleared his throat. His voice was still shaky from crying. “Patrick. I—umm.”

“David, you don’t have to—“

“No, Patrick. I do…because, I do….y-you, too.” David muttered, nearly incomprehensible.

Patrick looked at David with hope in his eyes. “You do?”

David was nodding his head up and down. “Of course I do! It’s just I’ve only ever said it like a handful of times and I’m crying and look horrendous and now I’ve ruined this perfect moment.” David huffed and turned to walk out the front door.

“Where are you going?” Now Patrick was baffled.

“I’m going to the café…for a tea and coffee and maybe a muffin. I’ll be right back. I’m going to make this perfect moment perfect. Just stay right there. Don’t go anywhere!?” David finished the jumble of words coming out of his mouth with a question.

“I’m not going anywhere, David.” Patrick replied with the weight of more than just right now in those words.

David continued to back out the door awkwardly, smiling dopily back at the man who _loved him_. He only stumbled slightly, before literally running to the café, arms flailing to the sides.

Patrick looked on as David hurtled towards the café and there, alone in the empty store, Patrick began to dance his happy dance. He stopped himself after he almost knocked over the lip balm display and then _he_ would be the one to ruin whatever moment David was planning. All moments with David were perfect, Patrick thought.

A customer walked in and Patrick shifted to salesperson mode and directed the older woman to the variety of facial cleansers they had on the back wall. He was trying his hardest to recall all of the benefits to exfoliation when David walked back through the door. David appeared much cooler, less red-faced, and his lopsided grin highlighting his dimples was aimed right at Patrick.

He had two to-go cups in hand along with a bag likely containing some kind of sweet pastry and he approached the customer and Patrick, “Hi, Welcome to Rose Apothecary!”

“Ah—David. I think you may be able to help Miss Hubert here pick out the best item for exfoliation?” Patrick was more than happy to pass off the customer to David’s vast and impressive knowledge of skincare.

David motioned for Patrick to relieve him of the cups and just as Patrick was taking the pastry bag David said matter-of-factly, “Patrick, I love you, but only one of those cookies are for you.” And David winked at Patrick and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning back to help Miss Hubert.

Patrick just stood there for a beat, wide-eyed, registering what David had just said and nearly dropping hot drinks and cookies on the floor of the store. He was speechless for a few seconds and snapped out of it when heard Miss Hubert say something in his direction, “You okay there, dear?”

“Yeah, yes.” Patrick squeaked out. He looked over to see David smirking at him, eyes twinkling. “Yes. I’m more than okay.” he responded with a little more confidence towards Miss Hubert, eyes still on David.

Patrick had finally regained his composure after hearing David’s unexpected declaration. He said it as if he’d confessed the words a hundred times before, as if it were commonplace, and with a fondness in his voice that Patrick could never tire of hearing over and over again.

Before turning to head to the register, he nodded to Miss Hubert and beamed at David, “I love you, too, David.” Now Patrick could tease David later, preferably while both of them were naked and wrapped up in the sheets in his bed, about the Mr. Heart Eyes David flashed back in return.

Patrick was planning to talk to Rachel the very next day about moving to Schitt’s Creek. However, Rachel had other plans on what they would be discussing.

“Patrick, I need to talk to you.” Rachel said, her poker face not able to hide the anxiety she was feeling over the conversation she wanted to have with Patrick.

“Sure, Rach. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I’ve decided to go back to school.” She blurted, unable to contain it any longer.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Rach! I didn’t know Elmdale had a design program!” Patrick was ecstatic for his friend. He’d known she had wanted to go in to design for some time and she clearly had the talent.

“They don’t.” Her voice was still worried.

Patrick tilted his head, “Okay. Umm…is it online?” with a tinge of hope in his voice.

“No. The one I want to go to is in Ottawa.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s a bit far for a commute…” Patrick was slowly beginning to realize what Rachel was trying to tell him, but he wasn’t quite ready to accept it.

“Patrick. I have an aunt that lives in Ottawa. She said I could stay with her—“ Rachel began, but was interrupted.

“Aunt Ruthie? Doesn’t she have like fifty cats?”

“No. Aunt _Ruby_ has four cats, Patrick.” Rachel was trying her best not to get defensive.

“Uh-huh. When exactly would all of this happen?” Patrick was trying his best to be supportive, but internally he was devastated. His best friend of fifteen years was leaving.

“Three months. And that all depends on whether or not I get accepted, if I can get a portfolio together in time, and I would have to get a fellowship to afford it.”

Patrick saw the doubt bubbling up inside of Rachel and he needed to let her know she was making a good decision, “Rach, you’ll get in. I know you will. With all the amazing stuff you’ve done here in Schitt’s Creek they’ll be begging you to go. I bet Alexis would even help you make the portfolio!”

“Oh, she’s already offered her services at a discounted fee.” Rachel smiled, glad that Patrick was reacting well to the news, but she wasn’t quite done. “Patrick, I don’t know if I’ll come back. I’m not ready to call Elmdale my home. I love you so much, Pat. I’m going to miss you like you won’t believe. I’m going to miss a lot of people here, but I gotta go find what else is out there for me.”

Patrick reached for Rachel’s hand and looked up at her. He squeezed her hand and said, “Do what you need to do Rach and don’t apologize for putting yourself first. You deserve so much. I’m always here, always a phone call away if you need anything. Anything.” Patrick was trying his best to hold back the tears, but he felt the hot sting of a tear falling down the side of his face. Rachel pulled him in for a hug and they sat on the couch for a good long while embracing each other.

Patrick didn’t think it was the right time to talk to Rachel about moving to Schitt’s Creek. Later that night he called David and they spoke at length about Rachel and what her move would mean for both of them. David was a little disappointed that Patrick had decided to postpone his move to Schitt’s Creek, but David understood that Patrick needed to be able to spend as much time with Rachel as he could before she left. He could still look forward to their designated date nights and he could certainly up the frequency of back office dalliances. And, sure, he would probably have to accept the questionable cleanliness of the towels Stevie brought him at the motel until Patrick agreed to renegotiate her friends & family discount. _Oh, poor Stevie,_ David thought. It might actually take more than a wine discount to cheer her up after she finds out about Rachel. 

As they finished up their phone call that night, David was the first to say it, the smile on his face obvious in his voice. “Goodnight, Patrick. I love you.”

“Goodnight, David. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be up by Friday! There'll be one last time leap with lots of sugar AND spice! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed and Rachel's move to Ottawa is impending. David helps Patrick move in to his new apartment, they talk about their past and the present, they think about their future, and they have a pretty sexy fun time christening the new apartment. Stevie helps Rachel pack the last of her things and they share a tender moment. A surprise party is ruined, but in a very good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter has arrived with all the sweet and spicy smut and fluff you could cram together!! The conclusion to this story about friends and lovers was an absolute joy and pure torture to write!! 
> 
> Yay!! My first work is complete!! Enjoy!! 
> 
> PS: SO MANY EXCLAMATIONS TO CONVEY ALL THE EMOTIONS!!!

It was getting later in to Sunday evening and Patrick was unpacking a box of kitchen utensils when he heard David come through the door of his new apartment carrying the very last box of Patrick’s things from the duplex he had shared with Rachel. David had on a white pocket tee shirt because the exercise of moving boxes up three flights of stairs was enough to get him to finally take off the heavy knit hoodie and he was wearing thin gray linen-blend bottoms that David referred to as harem pants. The sweat was beading from David’s thick brow and his arms flexed with the effort of carrying the moderately heavy box. Patrick looked on at his boyfriend with adoration and a grin on his face.

“Okay. That’s the last of it. Where do you want me to put this fuckin’ thing?” David asked, only slightly out of breath. David was more fit than people might think if they ever saw him run. Granted, the level of endurance that David displayed in bed could rival Olympic marathoners. 

“The living room please and thank you.”

“Uh. You’ll need to be a little more specific. It’s all just one room, Patrick.” David was supportive of Patrick’s decision to get a small studio nodding along at Patrick’s insistence the place had charm and was a “sound fiscal decision,” but it was much smaller than the Duplex Patrick had in Elmdale. 

Patrick smiled over at David and nodded his head towards the fireplace, “Over by the window, next to the fireplace.”

David set the box down on the floor, crouched on his knees, and began to open it up to unpack the contents. It appeared to be a collection of photos and framed prints. The first photo David came across was one of a teenaged Patrick with teenaged Rachel on one side and another dark-haired teenaged boy standing on the other side. All three had smiles on their face and were holding up fish they had caught with Rachel’s fish being the biggest of the three. “Who is this, standing with you and Rachel?”

Patrick walked over to see what David was looking at. A fond expression fell over his face, “That’s Will. The three of us were inseparable for a few years. It was from the time we were twelve to about fifteen. That was one of the last big summer trips we took together before Rachel and I started dating.”

“Will, huh. He’s very handsome. Dark hair, more tanned than you could ever get.” David said suggestively and nudged Patrick with his elbow. Both David and Patrick were sitting on the floor now, looking at the framed photo of three awkward teenagers.

A strange look fell over Patrick’s face, “Huh. I’d never thought about that before…” he hesitated. “You know I think he tried to kiss me once?” David looked over to Patrick with raised brows as Patrick continued to look on at the photo.

“What do you mean by _try_?” David was curious. Patrick had never shared anything about this person and David knew that he was his first, well_, everything_…with a guy.

“Oh. A few months after this photo was taken, I think. We were all at a sixteenth birthday party for some other kid and we were hanging out in the basement being what we thought were rebellious teens. Someone suggested spin the bottle and I was terrified because I’d only just kissed Rachel for the first time ever like a week before. She was sitting between me and Will in the circle. A few turns went by, one of the girls played up the “scandalous” act of kissing one of the other girls. Luckily nothing had landed on me yet, but then it was Will’s turn. The first spin landed on himself and he made a joke about kissing his own hand…”

Patrick’s face had a faraway look and it was incredible the details that he was remembering in that moment. “Anyways, everyone yelled for a re-spin and when he did it basically landed on me.” Patrick paused, his face deep in thought. “He looked at me, but it was different. It was a soft look, but like he’d just opened up a gift he wasn’t expecting.”

David resisted the urge to make a joke about unwrapping Patrick, but he pursed his lips and continued to listen to the memory Patrick was sharing. Patrick looked over to David, “Is it crazy I remember that look? Like it was etched in stone on my brain. I think it was just another one of those moments where it should have been so obvious. I don’t really even remember what I said or if I said anything, but I remember feeling excited about it. I think I wanted him to kiss me.” Patrick looked over to David and David gave him a reassuring squeeze on the leg. “He started to lean over Rachel towards me, but then Rachel stopped him. She said something about the bottle landing between us, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then took the bottle for the next spin.”

“Oh. Your first cockblock, hmm?” David tried to make light of the situation seeing that Patrick was starting to get upset about this memory.

Patrick just smiled back at David, “I guess you could say that. We kept exchanging looks the rest of the night and I remember feeling confused. I was a clueless teenager, but I’m pretty sure looking back he was trying to signal for me to talk to him in private. Someone had found their parent’s liquor cabinet and we started passing around a bottle of some kind of brown liquid, taking swigs. Eventually, Rachel started making out with me on the couch in the basement. Other couples were snuggled up to each other, sitting in laps, and kissing.” Patrick was shaking his head and David was beginning to feel pity for teenaged Patrick who always defaulted to doing what was expected.

“After a few minutes I started to feel uneasy and thought it might be the booze, so I went upstairs to the bathroom. Before I could make it to the bathroom I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see that it was Will. He just stood there with his hand on my arm looking at me like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. I just stared back waiting for him to say something with the feeling in my stomach continuing to churn. He started to lean in again, but before he could kiss me I ended up curling over and launched myself in to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet bowl to throw up.”

“Oh. That probably wasn’t a cute look for you.” David responded, now rubbing his flat palm in soothing circles along Patrick’s back.

“No, not cute. He was gone when I finally finished puking. We would see each other at school, but then I made the varsity baseball team and he was on the basketball team, we had different classes, started hanging out with different groups of friends. We never really hung out again after that night. Never talked about it again.”

“Do you regret not kissing him?” David asked, genuinely wanting to know how Patrick felt about this memory getting cracked wide open.

“Maybe?” Patrick thought about it a moment and then reached for David’s hand. “But, you know what, _if_ I had kissed him I probably never would have found my way to _you_.” He leaned over and gave David a kiss on his check and then on the neck, just below his ear.

David leaned in to the touch, rolling his eyes and looked upwards, “Mmm…and _if _you had kissed him, then Rachel probably wouldn’t have been your friend anymore.”

“Quite possibly. She’s actually quite unpredictable, even back then.” Patrick conceded.

David started to return to unpacking the photos as Patrick moved to get back up and return to the kitchen boxes. “Speaking of…how are we feeling about Rachel’s move? She leaves Friday, right?”

Patrick had grown to accept that Rachel would be leaving soon. All of her things were mostly packed and she’d be heading off to Ottawa to start a grad program. “Yeah. We’re still good for the surprise party on Wednesday night?”

“One-hundred percent. Stevie said she doesn’t suspect a thing and she thinks it’ll be like any other wine-about-Wednesday.” David and Stevie had been planning for the surprise going-away party for a few weeks and wanted to make sure that Rachel’s departure had as many joyful moments as possible. “Of course Twyla said she invited a few of her cousins so we’re going to need more wine and---“

David stopped dead in his tracks. He had made his way to the last framed picture in the box and gingerly picked it up. It was the photo of Patrick standing in front of the CN Tower in Toronto, now from nearly five years ago. Patrick looked over at David when he realized he wasn’t finishing his sentence. David moved to stand up and he placed the picture on the mantle over the fireplace then took a step back. Patrick moved to stand next to him and wrapped an arm around David’s waist. David had his arms folded across his chest and leaned in to Patrick’s hold.

Patrick broke the silence, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about if I had kissed you then. Or made any move really.” David sighed.

“Regrets?”

“Possibly. I could have already had five years of _this_ with you by now.” David leaned further in to Patrick and kissed at his temple.

“Mmmhmmm….so that means you’ve thought about us being together for years. As in plural?” Patrick teased.

David tried to stay straight-faced, but his expression was soft and his voice came out low “That’s not what I said.” He cleared his throat, “Let’s get through a single year first before we go tempting fate, mkay?”

“Noted.” Patrick and David swayed together, standing in front of the fireplace, envisioning the future they were building together in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick kissed at the dimple on David’s smiling face, “I love you.”

David’s smile grew even wider and he moved so that the two of them were standing face to face, bodies flush against one another. David embraced Patrick in a hug and whispered against his ear, “I love you.”

Patrick continued to pepper kisses along David’s ear, arms wrapped completely around David’s torso. “What do you think about testing out the new bed?”

David leaned back with one brow raised and his smile cantered to one side, “I think I’d like to test out the water pressure first.”

Patrick hummed affirmatively while kissing David and he started to walk backwards, bringing along David with him to the bathroom. When they got to the entryway to the bathroom Patrick couldn’t help but add, “And look, no door!”

“Oh, we’ll be getting a door.” David replied as he smiled in to another kiss, this one becoming much more heated. He lifted up Patrick’s shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He was interrupted fiddling with the drawstring of Patrick’s athletic shorts for Patrick to pull off his white t-shirt.

While David removed all his remaining clothes, Patrick leaned over to start the shower. David finally rid Patrick of his sports-themed athletic shorts and he had Patrick pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, sucking a new bruise in to Patrick’s collarbone, savoring the salty taste of his skin. Patrick breathed heavy in to the crook of David’s neck, “God David, you have no idea how hot it is watching you lift those boxes, getting sweaty.”

The room was filling with steam and new beads of moisture were forming all over David’s skin. Their bodies were slippery and grinding together, their hard cocks sliding deliciously against each other with each movement. David separated their bodies momentarily to lead Patrick in to the shower and tub. It wasn’t exactly the ideal size for two grown men, but it only forced their bodies to remain as close as possible.

David stood facing the shower head, letting the water fall over his hair, his face, his chest. Patrick stood behind him, pressing himself against David’s ass, moving his hands seductively across David’s chest and down the trail of hair leading to the hardening erection he now grasped. He kissed lightly across David’s freckled shoulders.

Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s hardened length and he continued to grind himself against David’s backside. David lathered up his entire body with goat’s milk body wash, enhancing the slick feel of skin on skin. David would let out a short hum every time Patrick twisted his wrist over the head of his cock. Patrick helped David rinse away the suds, teasing apart David’s cheeks, and letting his fingers ghost over David’s hole as the final bits of soap were washed away.

David turned around and switched their positions so that Patrick was under the shower head facing him. Patrick let the warmth fall over him for a moment and the hot water was soothing. Patrick lathered up his chest and washed away the stress of moving. David took the momentary break in roving touches to quickly wash his hair. They maneuvered once again to let David rinse his hair and once they were both sufficiently scrubbed clean their tongues and lips and hips reconnected under the warm spray. Patrick took David’s lower lip in to his mouth and sucked gently on it while staring up at David’s dark and hypnotizing eyes.

The warmth of the water was beginning to fade and Patrick smiled up to David, “Just give me a minute to finish up in here and I’ll meet you out there. Your robe is already on the hook.”

David knew Patrick enjoyed watching him walk away naked. He opted to skip the robe and waltzed out of the bathroom naked. Patrick looked on, biting his lower lip and shaking his head back and forth thinking about all the things he wanted to do the gorgeous man he got to call his boyfriend.

The last nine months with David had been the best of Patrick’s life. Whenever he thought that sex couldn’t possibly get any better, David would blow his mind wide open. The first few months they were together they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Once they finally opened up Rose Apothecary they were soon forced to institute some workplace ground rules after a set of youths figured out how to disable the doorbell and steal stuff from the store when David and Patrick were “preoccupied” in the back office during customer lulls.

Patrick was finding out new things about his own body and how it responded to looking at David, to touching David, to tasting David. As promised, David always covered boundaries before they had sex and Patrick had grown more comfortable asking for what he wanted. It wasn’t easy because he wanted David all the time and in as many ways as he could have him. Now that he had his own place they didn’t have to hold back and wait for Wednesday nights when they could get as wild and as loud as they wanted while Rachel was guaranteed to be out of the house until late.

Patrick looked up at his reflection in the mirror and he could confidently say he was proud of the man in the mirror. A man who was no longer living by the expectation of others. A man who was running a successful business with his talented partner. A man who knew what he wanted and made his own choices. And tonight, the first night in his new apartment, he knew exactly how he wanted David.

Patrick wrapped a towel low around his waist and made his way back towards the bed. David had already laid out a towel and other supplies were at the ready on the bedside table. 

David was lounging back on some pillows, a single sheet draped over his body, and staring hungrily at the strong, compact figure walking towards him. “Any idea on how you’d like to christen your new apartment?”

“Oh, more than a few ideas.” Patrick teased and sat down on the edge of the bed and draped one of David’s legs over his lap so he was sitting between David’s legs. He turned his torso towards David and ran both hands up and down, massaging David’s calves and thighs.

David let out a low moan, closed his eyes, and leaned back his head while he enjoyed Patrick’s strong hands massaging out the ache from moving.

“Given your impressive show of strength today I’m thinking maybe you should start lifting more boxes at the store when we get new inventory.” Patrick continued to prod David.

David peeked open one eye and gave Patrick an unamused look, “Mmm…or maybe you should shut that sloppy mouth of yours and keep those fingers moving since I slaved away all day for you.”

“Thank you for helping me move, David. Can my sloppy mouth show you just how much I appreciate your help?”

“I won’t protest.” David had both is eyes open now, meeting the heated gaze Patrick was returning.

Patrick leaned over and began peppering open-mouth kisses from David’s knee to his groin. His tongue moved over David’s balls and just after he licked a stripe up the underside of David’s length he asked, “David, I need this cock inside me.” David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulder and hummed in agreement. Patrick licked another firm stripe along David’s leaking prick and teased his wet, sloppy tongue around the head. Patrick paused and looked up at his partner, “David, sit on my face and fuck me.”

David nodded quickly, “Fuck, yeah, I will.” David pulled away the towel that was wrapped around Patrick’s waist and flipped them both over so Patrick was laying on his back, head propped up on a pillow. David met Patrick’s mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. Their tongues were pushing back and forth, fighting for ownership over each other’s mouths. David pulled back and tenderly cupped Patrick’s face whispering, “I love you so fucking much, Patrick Brewer.” Patrick flashed a toothy, dopey grin back at David, “I love you, too.”

Patrick patted David’s ass and they moved so that David’s hard erection and tight balls were hovering over Patrick’s face. David held on to the rails of the head board. Patrick burrowed his face in to David’s groin, nosing at his balls and licking firmly against the sensitive skin of David’s perineum. Patrick had his hands on David’s ass and his middle finger was gently circling David’s hole. David was writhing above Patrick, moaning low and deep, moving his hips to guide Patrick’s tongue where he wanted, and meeting Patrick’s hums of pleasure beneath him with increasingly loud moans. 

After one particularly piercing moan, David threw a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Patrick looked up at him with those honey eyes that had bore a hole in to David’s heart and soul. He lifted his head up and moved to lower David’s hand from his mouth. “David, we don’t have to be quiet.” David nodded back in acknowledgement and placed his hand back on the headboard. He moved back slightly, resting his bottom on Patrick’s chest. Patrick immediately took David’s entire cock in to his mouth and his hands were underneath David’s ass, slightly supporting his weight and encouraging him to move his hips.

David began to pump his hips, thrusting his cock deeper in to Patrick’s mouth. Patrick was moaning around David’s thickness and his eyes were watering. David tilted his head back in pleasure and reached a hand behind him to palm at Patrick’s neglected cock and balls resting against his stomach. Patrick tapped David on the thigh twice in rapid succession to indicate he was at his limit. David turned over, their belly to belly, knees tucked under Patrick’s arms. He grasped ahold of Patrick’s erection and licked playfully at the sensitive glans.

Patrick buried his face in David’s ass, using his hands to spread David’s cheeks. He ran his tongue from David’s balls, along his taint, and very lightly circled the flesh of David’s hole. The first time David rimmed him felt a little bizarre at first, but the pleasure was incomparable to any other known sensation. Patrick had grown to learn that he found it more enjoyable hearing the noises that David made when he touched him there, the way David would shiver and quake in response to Patrick’s tongue gently circling back and forth from the rim to his taint.

Patrick was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand because David’s mouth was doing obscene oral gymnastics on his sensitive cock and at some point David had lubed up his fingers and was already two deep inside of Patrick. Patrick’s incoherent whines only encouraged David to finesse his tongue in mind-boggling patterns. David sat up and turned to lay low along Patrick’s side, one hand still working him open, pulling him apart piece by piece. Patrick grabbed David’s face and clashed together their tongues. Patrick gently sucked on David’s lower lip and between breaths asked, “You’re so good, David. So good.” He licked in to David’s mouth and with each gasp of air he would pull back slightly and mumble more words of praise over his lover who was working him open with his adroit and elegant hands.

David pulled away his three fingers and looked up at Patrick, “Are you ready for me?” Patrick nodded and reached to stroke his own cock while begging, “Yeah. I need you inside me, David. Take me, please. Please, David.”

David reached for the lube and positioned Patrick to lay on his side, knees slightly bent. David teased his slicked up cock against Patrick’s ass and began to slide his cock in and out between Patrick’s thighs. This, Patrick had also learned, was David’s most favorite thing—fucking between Patrick’s thick, muscular thighs. It drove David wild watching his hard cock disappear between those delicious and powerful thighs.

“David, please. I want you. Please. Need you.” Patrick’s needy begging and whining alone nearly wrecked David completely right then and there. With Patrick still laying on his right side, David took Patrick’s left leg and swung it over to rest on his left shoulder. He straddled Patrick’s right leg, added more lube and lined up with Patrick’s eager entrance. David hugged the leg laying on his shoulder and pressed slowly in to Patrick.

“Unnngh…so good, David. More. Please, need all of you.”

David took the cue to push further until his entire cock was fully enveloped inside of Patrick’s hot, tight ass. “Holy fuck, Patrick. You feel incredible. God, I love you.” David kissed Patrick’s calf on his shoulder and began to move his hips at a slow and steady pace.

The two men had only recently agreed to stop using condoms and they were still getting used to the new sensations and intimacy the lack of barrier brought them. The effect it had on their sex life was unexpected. Patrick and David typically preferred to be fucked hard and fast when they bottomed. However, without condoms they found themselves wanting each other slow and soft in every way, savoring the physical and emotional feelings it brought to the surface, and further deepening the intense connection they had with each other.

Patrick’s eyes were closed and his hands were clasped above his head, hanging on to the headboard rails. When David began to kiss and mumble “I love yous” in to Patrick’s leg he opened his eyes. He fisted at his cock while he took in the stunning vision that was David Rose and he smiled affectionately at the man he loved, the man that loved him in return.

“Com’ere.” Patrick swung his left leg away from David’s shoulder and wrapped both legs around David’s waist as he moved to lay on his back. He made grabby hands for David and pulled him down to meet his lips. David continued to undulate his hips at a leisurely and deliberate pace while he wrapped his arms around Patrick. The two were embracing each other tightly, kissing slowly and passionately with gentle tongues, and Patrick’s erection sliding between their impossibly close bodies.

Patrick’s guttural moans were increasing in frequency and volume at the same rate as David’s low-pitched grunts. When their eyes locked on one another Patrick flipped them over in one solid motion so now Patrick was straddling David’s hips and grinding down in to David. David’s hands were firmly grasping Patrick’s ass, encouraging Patrick to take control of the ride. With chests still flush together, eyes zeroed in on each other, both vocalizing their love for one another loudly, David slurred out all at once, “I can’t believe this is real. You feel so so good. Fuck, look at you go. Keep riding me. Yes. Yes. YES. OH MY GOD YES!”

David was getting close and Patrick wasn’t far behind. Patrick pulled away from David’s chest quickly panting and telling David to hold on just a little longer. He sat upright and steadily pumped himself up and down on to David’s cock. The position repeatedly hit the sweet spot inside of him that sent shivers down his spine. David’s hands were back on Patrick’s cock, “I’m close, so close. Yeah, yes. Don’t stop.”

Just a few more flicks of David’s wrist on Patrick’s cock and his legs began to sputter out, his rhythm faltering slightly. Patrick came hard, the shockwaves reverberated through his body, his abs contracting involuntarily, and the mini-convulsions continued for what seemed like a lifetime.

As Patrick quaked on top of David and spilled in to his hands, he felt Patrick clench around his cock. David came deep inside Patrick’s perfect ass and growled loudly. He pulled Patrick back down to his face to kiss lazily along his jaw and neck. Patrick relaxed in to David’s hold, eventually resting their foreheads together as they came down from an intense orgasm. Slowly their breathing evened out and they were smiling back at each other, both reflecting a dopey Mr. Heart Eyes expression at the object of their affection.

When they finally pulled apart, Patrick remained draped slightly over David with a palm flat on his chest and one leg hooked over David’s. David laid his hand on top of Patrick’s and looked down at the man who had redefined what love could feel like. Both men sighed happily in to the darkness of the room.

A few minutes later, Patrick’s eyes began to droop and he stretched out his full body as he yawned. David took the opportunity to get up and shuffle to the bathroom to clean up a bit and retrieve a warm washcloth for Patrick. He slipped on his robe and headed back towards the blissed out figure on his bed. He took gentle care of Patrick who was slipping in and out of a drowsy and incoherent state. Patrick mumbled and reached out to David, “Need you. Come back to your side of the bed.”

“Just a minute. I’ll be right back.” He dropped the towel and washcloth in to the hamper and he grabbed two glasses of water from the kitchen. He sat one on Patrick’s side of the bed and the other glass on _his_ side of the bed. He crawled back in to bed facing Patrick, pulling the sheets and comforter up and over them. David looked on at his button who had nuzzled in to David’s chest and his naked form was wrapped around David’s body. David moved to pull Patrick in just a little closer and smiled as he kissed the top of his head softly whispering, “I love you.” He thought Patrick was well in to dreamland when he said it, but he felt Patrick nuzzle once again in to his chest. He looked down to see a soft smile spread across Patrick’s lips as he whispered back, “Love you.”

Rachel had asked Stevie to come over to the Duplex on Tuesday to help her finish packing up the remaining boxes before turning over the keys to the Duplex on Wednesday. Rachel was shipping out most of her stuff to Ottawa on Wednesday and Stevie had generously offered for Rachel to stay with her for the few nights she needed.

Rachel was in the bathroom organizing what toiletries to throw away or keep. David had already given her a huge gift basket of Rose Apothecary products so she’d have all the essentials. She laughed recalling the moment.

_David had said, “…And this is for detoxifying your pores from all that city smog and grossness. This smells really great and it’s from one of our new vendors who uses hemp. Let me know how you like everything!” _

_Rachel had thanked him and gave him a big hug. David beamed and said, “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a few things I thought would be nice.”_

_ Patrick just had to add with a slightly annoyed tone under his breath, “Yes, nice things that he didn’t pay for.” Both David and Rachel glared back at Patrick and he quickly amended his statement, “…and I was more than happy to pay for it since you’ve been such a help for the store, Rach.” Their expressions softened and Patrick was only mildly embarrassed. _

Rachel was happy for Patrick and that he’d found David. Patrick had confessed to her only a few months into his new relationship with David that he thought David was it, David was his forever. Rachel longed for that same kind of surety, knowing that the other person is in it just as much as you are. However, she had decided to work on being with herself first before she felt like she could be vulnerable with anyone else. She loved Patrick, but she still hurt from all the years of back and forth just praying that Patrick would finally decide to fully commit. Moving to Ottawa and doing something for herself was going to be her time to heal, time to heal away from Patrick regardless of how much she would miss him.

Rachel glanced across the hallway where Stevie was sitting on the floor, wrapping up knick-knacks with newspaper, and gently placing them in a small box. She observed Stevie with the affection she held for the woman written plainly on her face. The last several months they had grown close and had a level of comfort with each other where they could go hours without speaking and just a raise of a brow or exaggerated frown communicated all that was necessary. Rachel felt like it was the same kind of relationship she had with David. A close friendship where more was communicated non-verbally than with actual words.

In all the months she had known Stevie she never stopped wanting her to be more than a friend. Everyone around them seemed to be convinced there as more there, but certainly Stevie would say something if she, too, wanted more? Stevie wasn’t someone who showed her affection physically and the most contact she would get from Stevie would be linking arms or leaning against one another. They’d had several conversations about her fling and almost throuple with David. It was obvious she didn’t want to be put in that kind of situation again. No matter how much Patrick, David, and Alexis taunted her about Stevie, all of the signs she received from Stevie meant there was a clear boundary she wanted to keep between friends and lovers.

The two women continued to pack things in silence and Rachel decided to put in her headphones to keep her thoughts from spiraling too far. Rachel shifted her focus on taking control of her future and going after what she wanted, at least what she wanted for herself professionally. She’d miss her best friend, Patrick and all of the other friends she had made while in Elmdale. Yet her thoughts always seemed to return to that one friend in particular that put the biggest smile on her face. Rachel muttered to herself, “Dammit! Rachel get your shit together!”

“What?” Stevie turned to her in question as she taped up the last box.

“Oh. Nothing. Just singing along to a song.” Rachel stuttered.

“Hmm, it’s either a horrible song or you are a terrible singer. Or both.” Stevie smirked at her and it made Rachel blush. She picked up the box and moved it to the living room with the other boxes to be loaded in the morning.

Rachel removed the headphones from her ears and looped the wires to hand around her neck. She grabbed the last beer from the sad and now empty fridge and popped the cap on the edge of the counter. “It’s gotta be the song. I have the voice of an angel.”

“Sure. Tell yourself whatever you need to hear.” Stevie deadpanned.

Rachel handed Stevie the cold glass bottle of beer, “Here. For services rendered and not for showering me with such generous compliments.” Stevie took the beer and both women sat on the empty floor sitting cross-legged facing each other.

“How are you feeling about all of _this_?” Stevie asked just before taking a swig of the slightly less than refreshing local brew and making a sour face.

Rachel’s voice crackled, “Nervous. Anxious. I don’t know.”

Stevie passed her the bottle of beer and Rachel turned it up drinking in a hefty volume of the beer. Stevie turned up a brow in question as Rachel passed her back the bottle. Rachel rolled her eyes back at Stevie and tipped her head backwards, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed heavily.

Stevie took a small sip and immediately remembered how awful it tasted. She set it aside and looked back at Rachel, “Good God. No wonder this was the last thing in the fridge.”

Rachel tilted the corner of her mouth in to an almost smile and then huffed out in frustration, “Ugh!” She leaned back to lay flat on the floor to stare up at the ceiling. “Why does everything have to be so complicated?”

Stevie moved to lay down alongside her, staring up at the ceiling with Rachel. “What’s so complicated? You shouldn’t worry about it. I mean, Alexis did fine in college, it’ll be a breeze for you. You’re already so good at that design stuff.”

Rachel looked over at Stevie and gazed at her with uncertainty. Rachel wasn’t nervous about going back to school. School wasn’t complicated. “No, it’s not that. Just…”

Rachel was on the precipice of a full-blown mid-life crisis. What was complicated? It was moving to a new town hours away from your family, moving there with your soon-to-be ex-fiance, falling in love with a woman who doesn’t feel the same way, uprooting your life again soon after to simultaneously chase a dream and run away from problems.

“Just what?” Stevie probed.

Rachel shrugged and turned to look back up at the ceiling.

And then a strange thing happened.

Stevie reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. Rachel was too afraid to look at Stevie, but she willingly accepted the touch and squeezed Stevie’s hand. In her peripheral vision she could tell Stevie was also still looking up at the ceiling. It was as if they were playing some odd game of chicken or it was like Schrodinger’s cat. Only the cat is in this instance was having feelings. So long as they both looked straight ahead neither had to admit that holding hands had any meaning other than just holding hands. They could be both friends and more than friends in that moment. Stevie didn’t have to admit that holding Rachel’s hand sent a welcome thrill down her spine and Rachel didn’t have to admit at how much her touch calmed her overwhelming thoughts.

The two held hands and lay on the floor for several minutes. No talking, just breathing.

The moment was broken with the sound of Stevie’s phone buzzing away like she’d just received twenty text messages in a row. Stevie released Rachel’s hand, sat up, and looked at her phone.

“Shit. I need to go back to the hotel. Damage control. Apparently Roland did not alert us to a new “turndown service” he initiated and the lovely family that checked in to their room were not happy to old, room temperature roast beef next to their pillows. You okay?”

Rachel sat up and gave Stevie a fond look. “Yeah. I am now.”

Stevie flashed the faintest of smiles at Rachel and turned to gather her things. As she opened the door to exit she hesitated. Rachel was moving to stand up and as she looked up she saw Stevie moving towards her rapidly. She froze. Stevie wrapped her up in a huge hug, pressing tight against her, and it lasted maybe only one-half of a second before Stevie let go and dashed back for the door in a blur. As she walked out the door she spoke with her back turned to Rachel and waved her hand, “See you tomorrow, Rachel. I’ll bring the wine!” Rachel could have sworn she heard a sniffle, but she was still stunned from Stevie’s blatant act of affection and she didn’t know if she’d actually managed to say in anything in return before the door closed.

Rachel declared to the room, “What in the actual fuck?”

David and Stevie—well, mostly David with “moral support” from Stevie--had put a lot into decorating the motel for Rachel’s surprise party. David had draped some tapestries and they had strung some twinkling lights along the stairwell in the lobby. It actually looked pretty charming. Well, except for the obnoxiously loud neon pink poster Jocelyn had her students craft that read, “Happy Go Away” taped to the painted of the deer behind the checkout counter. It once again made him question the quality of students under Jocelyn’s tutelage.

About two dozen of Rachel’s friends and acquaintances were hanging around in the motel lobby and Rachel was due to arrive any minute. Roland was taking care of the parking and had all the extra cars parked behind the motel so as not to let on the big surprise.

Stevie was now waiting outside the door to the motel, all the lights were turned down inside the lobby, and Stevie quickly cracked the door open and whispered inside that Rachel’s car was pulling up to the motel.

Rachel parked the car and smiled at Stevie standing outside of the motel. She had been pumping herself up for this moment all day long.

Before Stevie could say anything Rachel stood in front of Stevie and handed her a bag.

“Oh. Um. Thanks? Shouldn’t you be the one receiving presents?” Stevie looked up at her in question.

“Well, I figured maybe we could still have wine-about-Wednesdays when I’m in Ottowa on FaceTime or whatever and that you’d need a decent supply of wine if I wasn’t here to buy it for you.” Rachel responded shyly.

Stevie looked in to the large bag only had one bottle of wine. She looked up at Rachel with a wide grin and couldn’t help but tease Rachel, “Um. This is just one bottle. That’s barely enough to make it one week. Do you know nothing about me?”

“Oh, I know you, Stevie Budd. The rest of the case is in the trunk. Patrick gave me an extra 30% discount.”

“That rat bastard! Always playing favorites.” Stevie exclaimed, still grinning widely back at Rachel.

Rachel mocked Stevie, “_Why, thank you, Rachel. I’m so glad you were able to use your insider discount to secure me a month’s worth of drinkable wine_. _You are too generous_.”

“Hmm…how bold of you to presume I think you’re so generous.” Stevie was now openly beaming at Rachel, she was going to miss the back-and-forth banter they shared. Stevie forgot about the crowd waiting behind the door, or at least she just didn’t care anymore, she just wanted to keep the moment of the two of them going for as long as she could before Rachel would be swept away into conversations with others at the party.

Inside the motel David couldn’t make out the conversation happening outside between Rachel and Stevie. He was getting impatient and he whispered loudly to Patrick, “What the hell is taking so long? We rehearsed it like a gazillion times. Just say hello and open the door. Good lord.”

Patrick responded in jest, “Did that really require rehearsing?” and David rolled his eyes, “Yes. Yes, it did.”

David then saw out the corner of his eye that Alexis had the flashlight of her phone shining brightly and aimed at the floor.

“Alexis!!” David angrily whispered to his sister.

“What? I dropped one of my earrings. It’s the hoops I got from that party at Reese Witherspoon’s annual picnic.” Alexis failed at whispering.

“Shh!” multiple people shushed David and Alexis.

Moira moved towards the window, attempting to peek out the window to see what was happening. Her face showed no reaction to whatever what going on.

“We may as well proceed with the merriment before things take a sorrowful turn. I predict the Sapphic drama keeping us entertained these past months is going to oxidize with the exodus of Stevie’s ginger-haired inamorata. David, did you secure tissues?” Moira also failed at anything resembling a whisper.

“Aww. Poor Stevie.” Alexis pouted.

David could no longer hear anyone talking outside, so he dared to peek through the window and could only partially see the back of Rachel’s head, but he couldn’t get a good view to find Stevie. David thought to himself _What the fuck?? _

No longer able to wait, David turned the doorknob and peeked through the crack in the door. He promptly closed the door and turned back around to the crowd smiling devilishly. “Yep. Mom is right, we should just go ahead and start serving the punch and tea cakes.” He flipped on the rest of the lights as folks were momentarily confused, but then began to chatter with one another.

Patrick speedily made his way over to David, “What is going on? Do we need to do something?”

“Nope. No. We don’t need to do anything.” David couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and Patrick just stared at him like he must be insane. Patrick’s head was tilted to the side in question and as he made his way to open the door, David stopped him and cleared his throat and put on as serious a voice as he could muster. “Uh, I think we should give them just a little more time, Patrick.”

Patrick was still so confused, surely they could hear the people inside by now and Stevie had ruined the surprise. Patrick flung the door open and neither woman was there. He poked his head out the door, looked left, looked right and….now things made a lot more sense. He closed the door, grabbed ahold of David’s hand, and joined the rest of the party who had already forgotten about the person they were supposedly all there to see.

What Patrick had briefly witnessed was Stevie pressing Rachel against the wall of the motel. The two were currently in the midst of a heated make out session. He agreed with David, he’d just let them have a little more time.

Rachel had her hands wrapped up in Stevie’s long hair and Stevie’s hand were holding tightly on to Rachel’s hips. Rachel’s brain was shorting out with the feel of Stevie’s lips on hers, she had longed to taste those lips and feel her tongue and the wait was over. She didn’t exactly remember when their banter turned in to a make-out session. All her brain could process was that their lips, hips, tongues, and bodies were currently intermingled. Stevie’s enthusiasm wasn’t hard for Rachel to match.

Rachel had been wrong. It turns out they had both wanted this and rather than spiral in to thoughts about what all of this would mean for their future, Rachel just relaxed in to the feel of Stevie’s hands on her body, that wide and wonderful mouth finally kissing her, and the press of Stevie’s thigh currently wedged between her legs as she stood against the wall. 

Rachel slowly stilled their bodies and looked in to Stevie’s eyes. “Uh, sounds like there might be a party going on in there?”

“Oh, shit. Uh…surprise?!” The look on Stevie’s face was completely unapologetic.

Rachel laughed at Stevie and grabbed ahold of one hand. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

“Do we have to?”

“Mmhmm…we can revisit _this_ later. It’s still okay for me to stay with you tonight?” Rachel asked, both in anticipation of what a night alone with Stevie might now mean and in fear that Stevie might already have regrets.

“Oh. I’d say it’s definitely okay.” Stevie couldn’t keep a straight face and just followed Rachel, hand in hand, into the motel lobby to spend some time with her friends and her Schitt’s Creek family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the ride! I have an epilogue brewing in my mind, but it might never happen so please consider this work complete. 
> 
> Special thanks to all the folks, especially Emu, who have encouraged me along this new journey! I'm humbled by all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic ever. I love this fandom and have quietly enjoyed reading so many lovely works for the past two years. Watching the explosion of hundreds of fics over the last several months has inspired me to finally share some of my own.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :) 
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome! I'm a scientist by trade so creative writing is not my forte. I'm @a-choline on tumbler if you want to say hello.


End file.
